The life of Haley Witwicky
by Autobot-Girl95
Summary: Eighteen years after the battle of egypt, Sam and Mikaela's teenage daughter Haley tell her story about living with the autobots and her parents together at a military base. Crappy summary, my very first fanfiction. To prevent questions: In my fic, Mikaela never broke up with Sam and Jazz and Ironhide never died ;D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is not that easy to live an "ordinary" teenage life when you grow up at a military base with over-protective parents and (this is the part why my life could never even come close to the meaning of the word "ordinary") with huge alien robots that consider you as family (or "pod" as they call it) and that have far more ways to keep you "safe" than your human parents.

No matter if you want to be kept safe. I mean don't get me wrong. I love them all, they are all great and so on but it is impossible to live like your friends (or any other teenager) when your family already fought wars for the whole planet (and won them successfully).

Having enemies that are able to destroy a whole planet in a couple of days makes people become paranoid, especially those can't defeat their enemies without help. That's why my mother and father don't like it when I'm meeting with friends alone: I could be attacked by someone. (Yeah, for sure.)

And having this irrational fear to lose me makes them do the most blockheaded thing parents could possibly do to their sixteen year old teenage daughter: Every time I leave the base, I have a, um, "babysitter" with me.

Yes. You guys heard right: I am sixteen. And I've got a babysitter. Well, actually I've got more than one, but you'll see later. Oh seems like I lost track of time while pitying myself here in the bathroom. I can hear my mother calling for me… well I am starving anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Party

"Coming Mom!" I shout back before she starts to look for me. With a last look in the mirror I leave the room and make my way to our breakfast table, through the giant sec room.

"Mornin' there, kiddo!" Jazz greets me as I walk by and I wave up to him and smile. The twins are not greeting me but starting to come along as they want to consume some energon while my parents and I are having our meal."Let's see, Mudflap. Seems like the tiny sparkling have grown an inch… or maybe two." Skids says to his brother and they begin to laugh at me.I say nothing but only roll my eyes on them teasing me. They had some better jokes.

As I walk into the common room Bee, my parents and Ratchet are waiting for me (and probably for the others, too) to join."Morning everyone!" I greet and let Bee pick me up to carry me to the others since the room is really huge (and I am lazy). As I stand on the ground again, my mom hugs me tightly and my dad kisses my cheek. "Good morning sweetheart. Slept well?" he asks.

I shrug. "Not very long" I answer and he smiles excusatory. Bee looks at me sadly and Dad noticing it chips in: "Well, I know they came back late this night from their mission but you can't blame them for…" I raise my hands and say: "I don't blame anyone for anything, Dad. You asked and I answered. That's it." He smiles once again and sits down at our own (human sized) breakfast table. I join him and my mother does, too. Ratchet comes near, having his scanner in one metallic hand. "Oh no not again please!" I start to complain but he only chuckles and keeps on scanning my blood pressure and other medical stuff.

Lately he made me take some disgusting medicine every now and then because my blood pressure was a bit low. But now he looks confident and I have the heart to breathe again. "Everything's just fine. I told you the medicine would help!" he says and winks at my dad who winks back. I fake a coughing and hiss "Traitor!" because Dad made me take Ratch's medicine earlier.

They all just laugh and I try to look very huffy as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, comes in. "Good Morning everyone." he greets. I can only smile at him since I've got a huge piece of toast in my mouth and the others greet back. "Was anything found on last night's mission?" Ratchet asks and Optimus shakes his head.

"Not at all. Ironhide could only find some excessive data of energy which source could have impossibly been caused by humans." Uh oh. Now _this_ will start again. I swallow my last piece of toast, ready for my mom's panic attack. And there she goes. "What? You mean this could have been caused by some decepticons?" she asks, her voice high pitched. My dad starts to rub her back in a soft, comforting way as he always does to calm her down. But my mom isn't finished yet: "But Optimus, this was so near to our base! What if they wanted to come and get her?"

All of the sudden everyone is quiet. Eyes and optics are on me. Great. I let out a sigh and talk to my mother directly: "Mom. Calm down. This did not happen because of me. There is no reason to not let me go to school today." Inwardly I pray she'll let me go.

Then Optimus raises his voice. "Mikaela, listen. We can't decide clearly what happened and why it happened. But we also can't keep your daughter locked in this base just because there _possibly_ could be danger around. After all, the energy expulsion was not that close to our hangar that we can say for sure it should have affected us in any way. In fact, we weren't able to tell if it was caused by decepticons. Even if you are scared now, she must have a chance to live her life."

I want to jump up and applaud to these wise words, as he adds: "Anyways, she'll have Bumblebee with her today and Ironhide and Sideswipe won't be far either." My enthusiasm falls again with his words but at least my mom seems to be calm again. She turns her eyes on me again. "Okay. I understand that you want to go to school and meet your friends and live your life. But we'll do as Optimus said. There are no options."

I see that I won't be lucky with arguing with them so I just stay silent and nod. Bumblebee seems excited that he will come with me today. He loves it when someone says what a beautiful, outstanding car he is. And this happens quite a lot because all of my friends LOVE him. No kidding! I quietly stand up and go to collect my schoolbag and other stuff I need. Well, at least I am allowed to go. Any other teenager would be glad to have the possibility to stay at home. I sigh for the second time today, thinking of what a weirdo I am.

Bee, who is following me, examines me but I'm not in the mood to answer his unspoken question. As we cross the giant main gate he transforms into the yellow Chevrolet Camaro. He then must have radioed Ironhide and Sideswipe because they come running and transform as well. I take my seat inside of the Camaro and lean back in the comforting black leather.

Now I notice that I really slept too less this night because I quickly fall asleep on the ride. When we arrive at Benjamin Banneker High School, Bee manages to wake me up on time by playing some Hard Rock Song on full volume (after having tried to wake me up much more gentle but that obviously failed). And while I am grumbling and leaving the "car", he just chuckles.

I give him and Hide and Sides, which both are just driving by (and which both are chuckling as well!), a dirty look. Inside, I am greeted heartily by my friends Mabel, Annabelle and Lucy. "Long time no see! Glad that you're better again!" Annie says and hugs me. For them (well except for Annie; since she is Will's daughter, she knows about the autobots) I am always sick when I am not allowed to school and I smile and answer: "Thanks. Good to see ya girls again!"

They laugh with me and as the bell rings, we are all going to our classes. School goes by and most of the time I am listening and taking notes. Like I said, I am a weirdo. That good thing about school is that you can meet your friends there and that some time goes by without being directly observed by any Autobot. The bad thing is that even school has to end eventually.

And as the bell rings the last time I suppress a sigh and go to meet my friends a last time for this day. We meet in front of the school and I can see that some teens are around Bee and probably admire him. I moan as I see them all around – it's going to take some time to work through the crowd to get to him. My friends watch with amusement. Somehow Lucy seems super excited and then she says:" Guess what? We all are invited to a party tonight. Tyler Mason just told me that we should come to his house, he is celebrating his seventeenth birthday and his parents are not at home! This is gonna be totally awesome!"

I give her a depressed look. She shakes her head wildly and raises both her hands not letting me talk. "NO! Don't tell me you can't come! You must! This won't be funny without you!" Annie and Mabel are watching me with a hopeful glance in their eyes. I hesitate, not knowing what to answer. "Aw, come on Haley! You MUST come! Pleeeaaaaseee!" Mabel nearly begs now and I just can't stand the sound.

"Okay, okay. I will ask my parents but I won't make promises!" I give back. They all screech and pull me into a group hug. "Alright, let go! I gotta be at home in time." I laugh. Then I watch Bee again. "Well, let's try to get to my car!" I breathe out deeply and fight my way through the crowd. "Such a precious car!" a girl next to me sighs and I just smile and get in. Then I drive backwards to keep the defilade. The rest of the way back home he drives alone and soon we are followed by Sides and Hide. I lean back again. Bee chuckles. "She said I am precious!" he tells me, not hiding the pride in his voice. I pat his steering wheel. "Yes you are, you're my precious little autobot!" I tease him and he snorts.

I can hear the loud laughers of Hide and Swipes behind us but that doesn't matter anymore since we already left the city. I turn back in the seat and grin at them. "Sorry I forgot you two! You of course are my other two precious little autobots!" Now Bee is the one to laugh and I lean back again until we reach the base again.

When we are finally in, I jump out of my "precious" Bee and run immediately to my dad. I resolve to ask him immediately IF mom is out of range of audibility and IF he is in a good mood. Both conditions apply and I give him my cutest smile as he looks up from his work. "Haley! How was school, sweet heart?" he asks me smiling back. Although I am way too old for that I sit on his lap and snuggle myself to him. He sure is surprised but lays an arm around my shoulder.

"School was fun. Today I got my math test paper back. I've got a B!"I tell him. Well, that's the truth. He smiles even more and congrats me. After sitting there for a while I try my luck. "Daddy?" I say, waiting for his answer. "What do you want Haley?" He asks back but can not hide the amusement in his voice. I'll take that as a good omen. I try not to smile to confident of victory but more like his little wonderful daughter. "Tonight I've been invited to a party. With all my friends. They all come, Dad, Mabel and Annabelle and Lucy. Can I go? Please!"

He thinks about it a moment. Considering his face I've got the odds in my favor. Then my mom walks in. "Hi there darling! How was school?" I try not to lose my smile as I see my hope floating away. Bye bye, Party… "It was good. I got a B in math back today, Mom!" She smiles at me proudly. "Well done Haley."

My dad now barges in, "Hey Mika, what do you think of letting Haley go to a party with her friends tonight?" I inwardly curse him but keep the sweet smile going. Mom turns pale. "What? A party? A Teenage Party you mean? Who invited you?" I look as innocent as I can. "A boy from my school. He is celebrating his birthday tonight. Mom please, can I go? All my friends are allowed to!" She shakes her head. "You are not going to go alone to a party without someone who can keep an eye on you, Haley! We could not reach you by time in case of danger!"

I answer annoyed: "Mom I am sixteen and no longer a baby. I have good grades. I behave most of the time, I am an angel compared to most teens. And you won't let me go because of some danger that is not going to exist? Really? Even if Annie is allowed go?!"She watches me unimpressed and I growl a bit at her impression. I free myself from my dad and stand up. She now looks a bit unsure. And Dad, as unbelievable as it seems, starts to help me.

"Come on Mikaela. She's not gonna die from having a little fun with her friends. And Bee can bring her and keep an eye on the house. I'm sure, Ironhide won't be too far. Since Annie is going to be there tonight." Hmpf. Another evening with my guardian-babysitter. I would have protested in any other situation, but right now I am that excited that I'd like to dance around.

Mom hesitates a moment and then give both of us, Dad and me, a stern look. "Samuel James Witwicky, if anything happens to her I'll kill you!" she says halfhearted but can't hide a little smile. I let out a loud scream of excitement and nearly strangle her with my hug. "Thank you! You're the best mother a girl could wish for!" I call excited.

By then Jazz and Ratchet are coming in. "Sup in here?" Jazz asks looking from my dad to my mother and to me and back. "I am allowed to go to a party. This is gonna be so awesome!" I answer and he gives me a thumbs up. "Thought someone would've been torn 'part." he chuckles and I stick my tongue out to him but can't help but smile. I let go of my mother and literally race out of the room. "I'm gonna go get myself ready. You can tell my precious Bee the news!" I shout back carefree and lock myself in the bathroom. Then I get my cellphone and call Lucy. "I am so coming!" I shriek excited as she answers my call.

"This is gonna be legendary. We will rock this!" she shrieks back and we shriek for a while until one of the twins comes knocking at the door asking me if I have my menstruation. After yelling at him until he's gone, I get ready. Then I leave the bathroom and almost run into Optimus. "Easy little one!" he chuckles as he sees my hurry and I grin back to him. "Sorry big guy!" I quickly took that nickname over from my parents. He looks at me and asks "Why the special outfit?" They all learned quickly from mom and me how to judge human outfits… well, kinda.

I smile and answer: "I am allowed to join my friends going to a party tonight. When you go to a party, you must wear something more pretty than you would for school." He nods. "I see. Well then, have a good time. If you see your father, please tell him to join me at the computer room, will you?" Now I nod and start sprinting to where I saw my dad the last time. He, Bee and Mom are still there. "Oh Sam, look how pretty your daughter is!" Mom says and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back and tell dad over her shoulder to go and see Optimus. "Okay. You and Bee will start in half an hour. Ironhide already drove over to pick up Annabelle. Have you done all your homework yet?"

I nod. Well, I haven't done them yet, but until class I will have them finished. He smiles. "And remember, if there is anything that seems strange…" I break in: "Yeah, then I'll go straight to Bee and come home! Promised!" He grins a bit then kisses me on my forehead. "Have fun! And Bee, make sure she is back at twelve o' clock." Bee nods and Dad leaves. I free myself from my mother. "Thanks again Mom. This is gonna be so funny!" I say a try to give her a look that tells her how much this means to me. She somehow seems to understand it.

"I know I'm sometimes a pain in the neck. But Haley, me, dad and all the others around here love you! We couldn't stand the pain of losing you. And, thank god, you haven't seen yet what the decepticons can do. We have!" I nod. "I know. But there is no need to worry since Bee is with me and Hide is around and since this is only a teenage birthday party." She sighs then looks at her watch. "Your time to leave. Have fun darling!" "Thanks again!" I say over my shoulder, already running to the gate. Bee picks me up to get there quicker and then sets me down again so he can transform. I jump inside and can't sit still for a second. Bee chuckles. "Someone's excited in here!" he teases me and I give him a wide grin.

"I am super excited, couldn't be more excited! Thanks for taking me there!" "Welcome!" he gives back, sounding also happy. "Hey, you and Hide could have an own, private little party outside!" I grin and he only laughs at that thought. It's quite a quick run to Tyler's House and as we are finally there I tell Bee to stand not in front of the house. "Look for a place a little more apart." I plead. He seems confused. "Why is that? Do you want to sneak away? I would find you within seconds!" I roll my eyes. "Bumblebee how stupid do you consider me to be? I just don't have the nerve to fight my way through a crowd staring at my "car" when its midnight. Please!" He thinks about it then gives in. "But not too far away from here and remember: I'll keep my scanners on you!"

I sigh. "Yah I know. See ya later!" With these words I'm out and cross the street to meet with my friends. "Hey here she comes!" Lucy shouts happily as she sees me. "Hi!" We hug and then go in. The music is very loud and my ears are hurting but after a while I don't notice this anymore. Tyler greets us and we all are stunned by the decoration. "Wow Tyler did you do this all by yourself?" Mabel asks with a little coquettish wink. He laughs. "I would say yes but then I'd lie. No, in fact ten of my friends helped me. We were working the whole afternoon!" "I see. Well you sure did a great job!" I tell him while looking through the room. "Thanks!" He seems really proud.

By then, Lucy hands him the present we four bought together (well, in fact Lucy did but we took part on the price) and we go on. Mabel and Annabelle immediately run to the dance floor and start dancing with some boys they just met, Lucy talks to another girl of our math class and I stand there a little lost next to the drinks as someone pats on my shoulder. I turn around. "Hi, you're Haley Witwicky, aren't ya? ", a boy with green eyes and a wide grin asks me. "Yah, I am. And you're…?"

His grin gets even wider. "I'm Jermaine. I know, quite a funny name. Nice to meet you, especially in here!", I smile back, unsure what he could want since we haven't changed a word before. "Nice to meet ya too, Jermaine." He seems to know what I am thinking and adds: "Well in school you always caught my eye. I've never had the nerves to talk to you until now. That's what I call luck, huh?" I keep smiling and nod. Wow, he seems to be a nice guy. He never caught my eye before, but tonight is a party night and so I can possibly flirt a little, can I? He reaches out his hand for mine. "You wanna dance?" he asks. "Sure why not." I answer and take his hand. After a while of dancing we sit in a corner. "You thirsty?" he asks and I nod. He leans over to a boy right next to him and says: "Go get the lady a drink so we can keep the conversation. Get one of the special ones!" Now I am curious: "What are the special ones?" He grins and says: "Surprise, surprise… they sure are very good, don't worry!"

I shrug and grin back. The boy then returns with two drinks each for one of us and takes a seat next to Jermaine again. I sniff at the liquid. "Smells fruity!", I tell him. "Try some, you will love it!" I do as he says and then look at him surprised. "I've never drank such a thing. So delicious!", I empty my glass and his grin returns. "Well, get us another then, will you?" Jermaine asks the boy next to him. This repeats a while and suddenly it feels as if the ground is dangling. "Feels like we're at sea!", Jermaine tells me and I giggle. "That's what I wanted to say, too! You read mah mind!" He laughs with me. "Must be an earthquake! There's only one way to survive! Drink the party drinks!" he shouts. I giggle again, not really noticing what he says and the boy goes and gets us once more drinks.

After emptying this one, the room seems to be turning around. "Woah!" I cling to the couch we're sitting on with intent not to fall down. He laughs directly in my face and all of the sudden I smell the alcohol. "Did ya drink some alc?" I ask him confused and his grin gets so wide that it looks like it must hurt. "We both did, darlin'! Now come on and let us dance!" I am scared and duck under his arm as he reaches for me. "I gotta go home by now. It's too late already. And ya shouldn't drink that stuff, its illegal!" At the time I don't really get that the drink itself wasn't filled with alcohol. He looks at me with anger. "You're staying here girl and now we're gonna go dance!" He grabs my shoulders but I hit him with my fist on his cheek and he immediately let go off me, yelling out loud in pain.

I make my way through the crowd as fast as I can and stumble down the steps in front of Tyler's house. As I'm staggering alone in the darkness I suddenly trip over anything and fall on the asphalt. "Slaggin street!", I curse loudly. Then I remember that I'm not alone here. But where is he? I can't see any yellow camaro standing around but that might as well be because I can anyway hardly see anything. "Bee? Where are ya?" I whisper in the dark. "Hey Bitch you owe me a dance!" I hear someone yelling from the house and totally panicking by this sound I crawl forward on all fours, away from Jermaine and his alcoholic conditioned anger. "Bee!" I shout louder as suddenly one of Bees yellow doors swings open in front of me. I get myself inside of him and he closes his door and races away.

"What took you so long? It's already half past one in the morning!" he informs me. "WHAT?!" I shriek and feel like I'm going to be sick. "Yeah. I wanted to honk my horn but that sure would have appeared strange to passing humans." he explains. " Nuuuu! They gonna kill meh!" I moan and he stays quiet for a while. "How long?" I ask into the silence and he answers: "Two more minutes and we're there. What is that strange aroma anyways? Is that you smelling like that?" He drives full speed through a very narrow bend and I feel how my drinks are making their way up again. "Stop!", I shriek and as he stops his ride, by now absolutely confused about my shrieking as I literally rip his door open and throw up on the earth. He is panicking now and asks in a scared voice: "What is it? Haley?"

I can't answer for a few seconds until I'm finished and sink back in his seat. I feel dizzy and my mind is circling around Jermaine and his special drinks. Bee closes his door and begins to drive, more slowly now, towards the base now. "Haley?" he asks once again. I feel tired and exhausted now plus the disgusting flavor in my mouth.

"They got me alcohol in mah drinks Bee. I feel like I'm dying right now!" I whine. "So they poisoned you?" he asks even more scared and angry and I can feel how his tempo is rising fast again. "Nu! Alcohol is not a poison itself… just when you drank too much of it you can die. I didn't know it was in! Oh god, stop Bee, stop!" He halts abruptly and his door swings open so I won't vomit inside of him. "We are almost there, I just radioed Ironhide to get Annie and your other friends out of there and now I'm gonna radio Ratchet to get ready for you!" he says trying to console me. I lean back into the seat and try to keep my breathing calm as I close my eyes.

I fight the urge to throw up again or to fall asleep. Then Bee speaks again. "Okay we're there now get out of me so I can transform and get you to Ratch!" I nod weakly and let myself fall out of the open door, down at the cool ground. Bee then picks me up very carefully and I can feel the wind passing by and the heavy steps as he is running to the med station with me. Ratchet is already waiting for us just as Bee promised and he carefully gives me over to him so that he can start.

"Haley.", Ratchets calm voice makes me open my eyes again, "what happened?" I make a face and say: "There was a boy talking to me the whole evening and he told another boy to get "special" drinks for both of us and I noticed that there was alcohol in it but I figured that out too late and now I'm dying!" Ratchet makes a noise that sounds a bit like metal crushing to metal, a snarl. "They did not tell you that there was alcohol in it?" I shake my head. "I wouldn't have drunken it, it's illegal!" I say and feel sick again.

He seems to have checked on the symptoms of an alcohol poisoning because there is a human sized bucket next to me as he lays me gently on one of his large berths. I grab it and throw up once more as my parents come running in. "HALEY!" my mother cries out to me but at the moment I can't answer. Bee lifts them both up and they are by my side immediately. "You drank alcohol?" My father seems split between anger and worry while my mother kneels down next to me. "Mikaela move a bit so I can give her drip-feeding! " Ratchet interposes and as I'm done with throwing up I hide my arms behind my back.

"No no no, no needles!" I say panicking and shaking my head wildly, ignoring how the room starts to shake again in my mind. Ratchet sighs. "It won't hurt, I promise. It will be very quick and I will meet your vein at the very first time. This is gonna help you, kid!" I know this sounds childish but at the moment I don't need any more pain and the image of a needle sticking in my arm makes the tears that form in my eyes fall over. "Oh Haley, don't!" my mother sighs sadly.

Every time I am crying she feels horrible, I know that but I can't stop. "I don't want any needles in mah arm!" I sob stubbornly and turn my back away from Ratchet. "Girl, come on! You will feel horrible a lot longer without this medicine. You are drunken at the moment that's why you're scared. You know I'd never hurt you!" I stare up at him. "It's not mah fault, Ratch! I had no clue what I was drinking. How was I supposed to know?" He nods understandingly and touches my cheek gently with one of his large fingers. "I know you wouldn't have drunken it if you'd known it was alcohol. But come now, let me help you. Be brave!"

I sniffle a last time and wipe my face, then hold my arm out for him. "Done!" he tells me a second later and I refuse to look to my arm in case that will make me sick again. "I didn't feel anything!" I say to him quite astonished and he chuckles quietly. Mom sits next to me and strokes my hair. "I'm sorry I came home late. Bee didn't want to honk his horn in case there were humans around and I didn't check the time…" I feel like I am slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep but I am afraid to sleep right now.

"Why is your heartbeat going faster?" Ratch asks as he does another scan. "I'm afraid I will die by drowning by my own barf!" I tell them. Now they all laugh a little but Mom still strokes my head. "That won't happen now since I could inject you the medicine. I will let the infusion a little longer in your vein and when you've fallen asleep I'll put it out and tomorrow will be a lot easier for you. I found on the internet that a "hangover" can be very painful especially for someone who isn't used to alcohol." I yawn. "Thanks Ratchet. I'm gonna sleep now, 'kay?" "Sure. Sweet dreams." he says but by then I am already floating into a painless weightlessness.

* * *

**Woohoo... first chapter uploaded^^ And after all, a quite long one for my rates. Tell me what you think and if you discover any mistakes, don't be shy to correct me but please do it nicely ;) Next chapter will follow next week! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Nightmares and plans

With his huge metallic fingers and his enormous speed he catches me within a few seconds. I should have known that running away wouldn't work this time. Now he lifts me up catching my body between two of his fingers until I am right in front of his ugly huge metallic face. "Why, hello there little fleshling. Haley Witwicky, isn't it?"

I try to kick at him but my legs are dangling in the air useless. If I could hit him it wouldn't help me anyways. At most I'd break my foot (or my whole leg probably). "Well, well, well this is such a favorable coincidence that just the two of us meet, don't you think? And you have the temper of your mother as it seems" I now spit at him and it meets one of his red optics.

"You disgusting insect! What are you thinking? No one can help you anymore and the more you anger me, the more I'll torture you. And then your parents, your little friend Bumblebee and then one after the other until I finally reach Prime!" I try to get lose from his grip but there is no chance for me, his fingers are way too strong and even if I could free myself I'd probably bang on the earth. I'm going to die somehow or other. Now is the only thing to stay calm and not to betray the others of fear – never give any information even in the worst circumstances! "I'm not afraid of you!" I hiss at him.

His laugh makes my ears hurt but I don't back off or show him my true feelings. Instead, I keep my eyes down on the ground and suddenly I see someone coming near. It is no other decepticon. It is no autobot either. It is Jermaine, that slaggin idiot from the party. He runs right towards Megatrons giant feet and I hope Megs will stamp on him. But he doesn't and then, Jermaine begins to talk with a voice that creeps me out. "Lord Megatron I now got the information of where the autobots base is. We can attack soon!" I stare down at him disbelieving and he stares back up, grinning widely at me.

"Why hello bitch. You should have danced with me by time, but now it's too late." I spit down and miss him slightly. "What a bad temper. But you can spit as much as you want you will die sooner or later anyways!" I shout back: "Oh really? You won't survive that war neither, you're only human as I am and Megatron here couldn't care less about you, arse-licker!" Jermaine then starts to laugh and as he laughs, he suddenly grows very fast until he is as huge as the decepticon who is holding me. Megatron snarls at me. "My son a human being? Stupid girl, Jermaine is my sparkling. You should've noticed that earlier. Now it's too late for you and since we know where your pod is hiding, we don't have any need for you anymore. Dinner, Jermaine!" And then monstrous Jermaine is opening his mouth and Megatron throws me into his son's abyss from where I won't be able to return ever again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell and sit up fitfully, my eyes are opening and I stare in the darkness without seeing anything around. Eventually I meet a pair of blue optics looking down on me and I reach my hands out, shivering heavily in fear and confusion. As he picks me up and holds me against his warm humming metallic body I recognize him. And as he begins to talk to me I can confirm my guess. "Are you okay? I just heard your screaming and now you're shaking…"

I curl up into a ball inside of his smooth metallic servos. "Do you want to talk about it? Are you in pain?" He now seems quite helpless and I can't help but smile a little. "It's n-nothing. I just had some stupid nightmare." I tell him and try to stop my teeth from chattering. I feel that he is moving and then sitting down anywhere.

"Nightmare. A nightmare is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong negative emotional response from the mind, typically fear or horror, but also –". I laugh a little, cutting him off. "Bee, I know what a nightmare is. I just had one and before that one I surely had thousands." He chuckles a little with me then interposes: "That sounds not very pleasant indeed. What can I do to help you?" I let out a heavy sigh. "Nothing really I guess. Just be there. That's all you can do." He is quite for a moment.

"Are you feeling better?" I think about it, a little lost, he then adds: "I mean did Ratchet's medicine do its job? Are you still feeling the urge of emptying your tanks… um stomach?" Then I get it. "Oh right. That's what you mean. I think I'm done throwing up so you don't need to fear for your servos. And yes, I am feeling better, thanks." "Anytime" he answers, sounding very seriously about it. I yawn. This makes me remember my childhood times and then I get an idea.

"Bee?" "Yes?" "Do you remember when I was younger and we used to play you were my swing?" He laughs again quietly. "Oh yes I do remember that. You were always asking for me swinging you higher and Mikaela and Sam were very worried about that." I snuggle into his servo as much as I can and yawn again. "Can we repeat this some day? Or just hang out? Or wait… I am too heavy for swinging now, right?" "Haley, if you were too heavy for me I couldn't carry you now all that time without even barely noticing it, could I?" "I guess that means no, I'm not too heavy for you." "You're guessing right. And we can repeat this if you want, I could ask Optimus to get some free time so I can…", he searches a moment for the words, "hang out with you. Was I correct with saying this?"

I grin into the darkness. "It was brilliant. Bee?" "Yes?" "You could also only say something like "Mh?" when I begin a question with your name… um anyways… can I sleep here tonight please?" I feel that he is chuckling slightly again, then he answers: "You are almost asleep and I would have let you stay in my servo somehow or other." Now I am the one laughing, then I yawn once more. "Thanks. Goodnight Bumblebee. My precious autobot." I smile in the darkness, but this time the words mean no teasing. "Goodnight Haley. My precious human girl." With these last words, I fall asleep again, this time drifting into a more peaceful sleep.

The Next morning comes way too early and I wake up by being moved from Bees servos into my own bed. I open my eyes and stare at him sleepy while he lies me down and tucks me in which he does so gently though he has such huge fingers. He looks down at me, smiling slightly. "We have our special training this morning and I did not want to take you with me. It would have been too loud for you to sleep on." I only nod, snuggling deeper in my pillow and closing my eyes again. Before he leaves, he adds: "Oh Haley. I've already talked to your parents while bringing you here and they said that you don't have to go to school today considering the incident from yesterday. It's up to you."

I nod again and yawn. He leaves quietly and I decide for once that I am not in the mood to go to school. After all I could meet that stupid Jermaine and for THAT I am surely not in the mood. I fall asleep again until some strange noise by my head wakes me up finally. Dozily I sit up and then almost fall out of my bad. "JEEZ! WHEELIE!" I scream and cradle backwards. The little autobot just sits there, face to face with me on my bed and now I am feeling as if just having experienced a heart-attack.

He looks at me excusatory. "I shall wake you up and tell you that you can either sleep on or come and get some breakfast." he tells me and I sigh. "Well, you did your job. I'm gonna go get some breakfast now." He raises a tiny metallic finger and adds: "OR you could sleep on." I snort on that and answer: "Since you almost scared me to death I prefer getting up now, thanks." He doesn't know what to reply and I leave him there confused while getting dressed in the bathroom.

When I am ready I call him to get out of my room and as he rolls out he is dressed in one of my bras. "Wheelie! What did I tell you about NOT digging through my stuff? Besides, it doesn't suit you!" I take my bra back and throw it on my bed then close the door very carefully behind me. Wheelie makes a pouty face… as much as metal can look pouty. "But this was nice. It was warm!" I laugh at his comment, saying nothing back. He now seems really offended but I ignore him. As I walk through the whole long hangar I notice that no one else of the autobots is here, except for Wheelie. They all must be training outside. Good thing that this huge building is close to soundproof! Otherwise I impossibly could have slept that long. Wheelie rolls next to me. "So what are you up to? Getting yourself some energon?" I ask him friendly.

He barely gives me a glare then keeps staring forwards again. I giggle. "Yah, that won't help you getting my clothes!" He looks up to me. "I am not getting myself energon I am just joining your walk. Because I am kind… compared to some other people around here." I stop and kneel down next to him, patting his head. "Yah, you're such a kind little stalker. Good boy!" By now he is really mad and rolls away without any more words to me. I grin and go on until I finally meet my parents. "Morning Haley. Feeling better now?" my dad asks and gives me a half stern, half worried look. I nod and complain: "Dad can't you leave me alone by now? It wasn't my fault. You heard me this night, this stupid boy was getting me drunk!" He sighs and his stern look disappears.

"I know. And I know you wouldn't have drunken it when noticing its secret ingredient." "Thank you!" I give back. My mother gets me a plate and some toast. We have our breakfast silently and I wonder what they are up to. Probably it's gonna be some bad news. Otherwise they are not that quiet in the mornings. I feel myself getting more nervous with every minute and then finally I burst out: "What is it? Did I do anything else that was wrong?"

They look at each other my mother aggrieved, my father certain. "Well… after you had to make this cruel experience we decided to not let you out anymore for the next two weeks. It's for your own good." I glance at him unbelievingly. "You can't be serious. Dad!" I look to my mother. "Mom, are you serious? This was only ONE stupid coincident and I learned from it. You can't keep me locked inside this base!" She looks back regretful. "Well, yes we can honey. Like we said it's for your own good!"

I glare at them. "How is that supposed to be my fucking own good?" "Haley!" my dad says warningly but I cut him off, yelling: "I am your daughter and not your property. I need some free space! You two were fighting the decepticons and grandma and grandpa did nothing to hide you anywhere! Besides Megatron is dead, isn't he? So why all the fuss?" My mom starts shouting now, too, glancing at me with tears in her eyes: "My parents didn't care a shit what I was doing. And Sam's did but Sam was chosen to help. We love you Haley and we just want to protect you! Even if Megatron is dead, there are plenty other decepticons out there that might plan their revenge…"

Now my voice echoes through the hangar, sounding about two octaves higher: "There is no slagging war outside! You just can't lock me in here! I won't stay here!" My dad stands up abruptly, his face turning red caused by anger. "Haley Witwicky. You WILL stay here because WE, your parents, tell you to. And you WON'T leave this hangar ever again if you don't behave now! Go to your room and stay there!" I give him an icy glare. "You are such a hypocrite!" Without waiting for an answer I leave the room running as fast as I can because I feel tears streaming down my face and I don't want them to see me cry. I slam my door as hard as I can and then crawl under the covers, crying for some time.

That's when I begin to work out a plan in my head. This night the twins will have the duty to mount guard. And I remember some hole in the fence that is not in their view at that time. So… if I make my way out of here without them noticing me, I will probably also make it to that hole. I hope the others will be in a deep resting mode tonight. After all this could work! I wipe my face and get a book, beginning to read with an evil grin. About two hours later I hear that the autobots arrive at the hangar again. Sometime later a knock on my door let me look up from my book. "Mom and Dad go away. I don't wanna talk to you ever again!"

"It's Bumblebee. Can you please come out?" I sigh. "Why? I am not gonna talk to them anymore!" Silence for a moment then he says: "I am alone. Now come out please." I open the door and come out then let him pick me up. "Did they send you?" I ask him giving him a stern look. "No. They just told me you three had a little fight. May I ask why you're mad at them?" I sit down and look at him defiantly. "They just told me that I am not allowed to leave this hangar for two weeks just because of that stupid Jermaine idiot. They said something about the dangers and blah blah blah." He is quiet for a moment, looking as if he's trying to find the right words. "Your parents have seen so much suffering that it is just logical that they want to protect you. They don't do this because they want to anger you. But we all once nearly lost Sam and I think both of them, your mother and father don't need any more experiences of that kind ever again. No one of us needs such experiences. It is just logical how they react."

I look at him disappointed. "But all of my friends are not having such strict parents. And it's not as they didn't suffer pain at all. I mean, look at Annabelle. She is Will's daughter, isn't she? And Will as a major of the US Army sure has seen suffering and dying, too. A lot more than Dad and Mom!" Bumblebee thinks a moment about that. "Annabelle is older than you…" he says hesitantly. "Jeez, yes she is. Full three years. Well no, wait. She is only two and a half years older than me. And this makes you so much more safe? Really?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Listen. They are your parents. Plus, you three are part of our pod. We want to keep our pod safe. You can't change the fact that you'll have to stay in here for some days. Just take it as it comes." I laugh bitterly at these words. "No one imprisons you!" I give back and he smiles a little sad smile. "Well that might be because I am not as fragile as you humans are." I shrug. "Anyway. You can tell them I calmed down and now are sitting in the rec room watching some TV. But I did not forgive them!" He nods and lets me down again. In the rec room there are Ironhide and the twins. Ironhide seems awfully annoyed as Mudflap and Skids are testing some new pranks on him (when they are bored they search the web for some human pranks.

Unfortunately they seem to be bored very often and when they find some new prank they need their guinea pig…). "I told you to leave me alone! You two are supposed to be dignified autobots but behaving like little sparklings. Now get out with your stupid water ballons or I'm gonna tear you apart!" "Come on Hide. It's just fun!" Skids laughs as the two of them pass me by leaving the room. I can Mudflap hear whispering "Cry baby!" and then they are around the next corner. Ironhide still grumbles about them when I tap on his foot. He looks down and notices me. "Could you please get me on the couch Hide?" I ask him trying not to laugh at him being all wet. "Sure." He bends down and gets me up on the couch then is about to leave the room as well. "Ironhide?" I stop him.

"What is it?" he asks back. "Do you know why Will and Sarah aren't that over-protective over Annabelle as mom and dad are about me?" He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "I guess that's just people-oriented. Sarah and Will are worried about Annabelle as well as Sam and Mikaela are about you but compared to your parents it was always only Will who was fighting with us against the slaggin' decepticons and not Sarah while your parents were both in the wars. Plus, your parents were quite young when you were born, weren't they?" I shrug. "Well, that's not my fault." He gives me a warmly, kinda cheeky smile, then leaves the room mumbling something about getting dry again.

Actually he leaves a giant puddle on the floor and I am glad that I am up here on the couch. After watching TV for a couple of hours I am so bored that I decide to sneak around and see who is where and what they're doing. The floor is completely empty as well as the rec room now. Ratchet is probably working in the med station but in case he tries to make me swallow some disgusting medicine again I'd rather not go there. That means that the others must be outside or in the computer room. And since I don't have a clue how those highly advanced cybertronian machines are working I will stay out of there too. So I make my way back to my room.

"WHEELIE!" I yell as I catch him digging through my stuff again. He falls out of my drawer, this time with one of my socks on his head. I grab him and throw him out of my room. "Little perverted dimwit! Next time I'll tell Optimus!" I call after him then slam my door. I look through the small window. It's already beginning to dawn. Only a few hours more to stay awake. I must not fall asleep!, I tell myself, sitting on my bed with my back against the wall. I grab my cellphone and dial Lucy's number.

"Hello?" she answers and I whisper very quietly so that no one will be able to hear me. "Luce! It's Haley. Can I borrow your bike for the next days? Me and my parents are doing a bicycle tour but I have no bike at all." She seems confused. "Of course you can. When are you starting your tour?" I reflect that very quickly. "Um at the moment I am sick and not able to come to school. We will start the tour this weekend. But my mom would come and get the bike this night if that's okay. I'll tell her where your garage key is so no one of you must stay up until she comes. Is that okay? "Sure!" she replies, wondering even more. "Thanks! You'll get it back next Monday promised!" I hear her laugh. "Since I got my car there is no more need of that bike. Keep it as long as you want. See ya next Monday and get well soon!" "Thanks!" I whisper back and then hang in with a confident grin.

When I leave the base at about midnight I surely can make it to Lucy's home in about half an hour. She is the one who's living the closest to me and that's why I asked her. Then I get ready for my trip. I get all my school stuff out of my backpack and hide it under my bed. I grab some fresh clothes, sunglasses and a thin jacket and plug it in. Then I change myself from my light jeans and the green T-shirt into black jeans and my black Hoodie. Finally I grab some of my saved pocket money and plug it in the backpack, too. Now I'll wait. I hear how someone's coming nearer and as fast and quiet as I can I drag myself under the blanket pulling it right under my chin and hiding my clothes and backpack. My mom opens the door letting out a sigh as she sees me there "sleeping"

She comes in and kisses me on the forehead then leaves the room again closing the door behind her. My heart seems to explode in my chest and I try to breathe calmly and slowly until I'm, well calm again. Time passes by and I hear how some more footsteps, heavier ones and human ones, are passing by my room but my door keeps being closed by now. Eventually it is quiet. I check on my phone. It says half past eleven pm. I decide to wait a little more. After another hour and fighting my heavy eyelids I get up, plug my hair into the black hood, get my backpack and turn my phone off. Just in case they'll try to locate me by that.

Then, by holding my breath, I open the door. Nothing happens. Everyone seems to be in a deep sleep or rather in a resting mode. I sneak out and make my way quietly to the place where the twins will sit. As I arrive there I experience a happy surprise: Both of them are mechanically snoring, heads on each other's shoulder. I am so lucky, I think quietly as I tip toe past them to the hole in the fence. It is quite small but I make my way out without ripping my clothes anywhere. I am already inwardly cheering as a cold mechanical voice makes me freeze. "And where do you think are you going little one?"

I close my eyes oppressing the need to scream out my frustration. I turn around and meet Optimus' optics. "Um… I am sleepwalking?" It's a weak try but - well it is worth it so don't judge me! Of course he can't be fooled by that and picks me up. "No, I don't think you are. What are you thinking Haley?" I sigh disappointed and say nothing more while he walks back. The time he is going inside and setting me down I look up and ask hesitantly: "Did you tell my parents?" He is silent for a moment, glancing back at me. I can't read any feelings from his faceplate and wait for his answer. "I wanted. But I realize that you will be in a lot of trouble if I do. So I won't."

I nod and stare down at the floor, not daring to smile. Optimus bends down and raises my chin with one of his giant fingers to make me look into his optics again. "But you need to swear to me that you won't try to run away again. Remember we are your pod, we can and _will_ keep you safe. We might not be attacked by the enemy by now but the time will come as the decepticons try to defeat us once again. And if this time comes it will be nice to know that there is no one to worry about. Agreed?" I nod once more and he finally smiles down at me and stands up. "Well then sleep very well Haley. I must now check on the twins – I mean someone could try to sneak out, or worse, in when they are sleeping instead of doing their duty!"

He chuckles a bit and I smile back, then he leaves the floor and I head back into my room. Well at least I know by now what I mean to them – even to Optimus Prime! I throw my backpack under my bed and let me fall in without changing in my pyjamas. I fall asleep instantly and don't even hear Optimus ranting with the twins anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there you guys ;) Well here's the next chapter of my story, it is quite short compared to the previous ones but I'll try and make the next ones longer ^^ I hope you'll like it nevertheless ;o **

* * *

Chapter 3: Free run of the hangar?

The Next morning begins very late for me. It is about eleven am. When I finally wake up. I feel rested – which I haven't for quite a while. I stretch myself and then get up wondering myself why my parents let me sleep that long. I look out of my door. Hm. Strange. No one's there... "Mom? Dad?" I shout and as no one answers, I pad sleepy to our breakfast room. It is empty except for Wheelie who just consumes some energon. I nod at him then turn around and keep on seeking for any them.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I shout and wait for an answer. Eventually Ironhide and Bee stick their huge heads out of the rec room. "Good morning Haley. Did you sleep well?" Bee greets me and I nod impatiently, asking quickly: "Have any of you two seen my parents or… well any other autobots?" Ironhide responds: "Didn't they tell you? Well, they are on a fact-finding tour. There were hints of activity from the decepticons and they just started early that morning. We are here and shall look after you."

My jaw drops. They left and didn't mention it? "Wow. Nice they told me." I give back sarcastically and both the bots are chuckling, amusing themselves over my pouty face. "Well I'm gonna have some breakfast by now if you don't mind because I am starving." They seem alerted. Now I am the one to grin. "Guys, that's just a saying. You've been living with humans for decades now and didn't get that? Seriously!" I leave them (probably searching the internet for sayings now) and have my toast alone since Wheelie disappeared. Then I am bored. What can you do with only two of the bots left around you?

"Autobots attention! Report for duty!" I shout and grin as they both come running. "That was quite impressive!" I tell them and they don't seem to know either to be amused or cheesed off. Then Ironhide responds: "Well, we were told to keep you in a good mood. And after all we are warriors." I nod. Then I finally have an idea. When they were told to keep me in a good mood… hmm, I really wonder how far they'd go to do that. I struggle to keep a straight face.

"'Hide? Bee?" I ask as innocently as I can, smiling widely at them and both seem to be skeptical at once. "Hey don't look at me like that. I just want to ask you something!" I make a fake pouty face and turn away from them, arms crossed over my chest. "What is it then?" Ironhide finally asks, but still hesitating. I grin confidently still not turning back towards them. Heh. My plan is working! In a very friendly tone I ask: "Would you do me a favor?" They are silent for a moment, probably trying to figure out what I'm up to, then both say: "Sure." In fact, they sound very unsure but now they already accepted.

I turn around and laugh excited. "Okay. We are going to watch an old movie. It is from Walt Disney. I used to love those when I was a child because in all of them is a valuable truth and the figures are all really pretty. Plus, mom used to watch them with me since she didn't want me to see that new, modern shit. And now we are going to watch…" I think a moment. "Pocahontas!" I nod to myself, very confident with my work. I mean I just made two super highly advanced robot warriors from outer space watch 'Pocahontas' with me! They look at each other and then back at me. "Poca – what?" 'Hide asks sounding slightly disgusted. I playfully glare at him and beat on his metallic leg. "Don't say it in that voice! It's 'Pocahontas'!" "Is that a disease?" Bee asks unsure.

I glare at him. "NO! It is a wonderful old movie about… well you'll see since you're gonna watch with me!" I gesture him to get me up in his hand and let them go into the rec room. "Here we are!" I sit right in the middle of the two of them and tell Ironhide to get the movie inside the recorder. Both of them are watching carefully (since I glare at them whenever they look somewhere else). I know I am sixteen years old (and nine months!) but when Pocahontas throws herself in between her beloved John and her fathers killing weapon (is it a hammer?) I start to cry feeling a small part of my childhood returning to me then (and, in fact, I know that my crying will make both of them feel uncomfortable, hehe!).

Hide and Bee both seem quite overstrained with the situation and it ends up with me leaning against Ironhide's servo sniffling quietly while Bee is gently rubbing my back with one finger, even though both really seem to think how weird I act. Nice of them not to mention the obvious! When the movie ends both bots seem to be very pleased and I wipe my tears away, now grinning widely. "That was awesome. I know another one!" Ironhide gives Bee an absolutely helpless (and very desperate) look but Bee only shrugs. "But only one more movie for today. We will have plenty of time the other days for watching the others…"

Ironhide stops in the middle of his sentence his optics are narrowed and he seems to regret his words but I am happy about my new 'Disney-Buddies' and the new avocation. "Okay, deal. Two movies a day. Mh, or other funny things", I add according to Hides "I'd-like-to-begin-suicide-face" which he shows by now. He then seems relieved and I chose "The Lion King" for us to watch next. This one both of them seem to like more since they don't end up staring anywhere but to the monitor (most of the time). Bee is very displeased by little Simba's evil uncle Scar (I can hear his grumble "Traitor" and "Coward" sometimes when he is on screen) and Hide roars at the three hyenas chasing the two lion cubs. Anyways they are distinctly glad as the second movie ends. "Now tell me. Was it really that bad?" I ask curiously, trying to hide my smirk.

They hesitate. "There sure were some good values in those movies…" Bee starts but then he stops and doesn't know what to add. I grin. "Well thanks you two. I am now in my room and you can do what you want. See ya later!" I wave and leave. As I read in my room I suddenly hear something tapping quietly anywhere. I drop the book and look around carefully. "Wheelie, Come out, you little bastard… um, I mean you sweet little autobot!" I whisper softly. I open my drawer but there is still no sight of him. Quite perplexed I get my book again and lay on my bed continuing reading.

Eventually I feel something very slightly crawling over my back. "Oh Wheelie. I told you not to do that you little –" I turn around to wipe him off my back - and jump up hectically screeching high pitched and leaving my room. "KILL IT! KILL IT!" I yell through the hallway and within a second both Bee and Hide are in front of me, looking alerted down at me. "What is it?" I keep jumping around in circles trying to get it off of my back. As Ironhide catches a sight on it he raises a finger and… "SQUISH IT HIDE!" I screech running to Bee's leg as it follows me crawling. Bee picks me up with a very confused look on his metallic face and Ironhide finally stomps the abhorrent hairy giant black spider, leaving nothing but its smashed body on the floor.

I look down on it; shaking with my entire body. "Eeeewwwww! It was on me! I first thought it was Wheelie…" I tell them squeezing out the words. Both of them are laughing so hard that I quickly forget my fear and glare at them. "Are you two laughing at ME?!" My voice sounds exactly like my mother's now and they silence immediately, still grinning. Now I stand up in Bumblebees servo and explain: "Spiders are just the most disgusting creatures in the whole universe! The can even kill you so there is absolutely NO need to laugh at me!" I pout and they are visible bothering to keep straight faces (or whatever you may call it). I glare at them one more time and say as grandly as I can: "Bumblebee set me down! I have books to read in my room while you two are behaving childish!"

Ironhide snorts. "Hear that youngling! Afraid of that tiny creature named with the absurd name 'spider' and tells us WE're childish!" They laugh again and Bee sets me down. I don't give them anymore look and flounce in my room closing the door behind me but not before shooing the real Wheelie out of my drawer once again. The rest of the day is turning fast and the next morning I am still pouting not in the mood to watch movies with them. Although it really would be a gratification to make them watch any more Disney. Whatever. I stay in my room until I literally starve and then quietly make my way to the kitchen. I am just about to leave again when Ironhide comes in.

"Why hello. Slept well and spider-less?" he asks me winking teasingly. I glare at him and respond: "Shut it, you tooth fairy!" By the look of his face I can tell that I won this round and smile confidently (he surely regrets every single day he ever told the twins about the 'tooth fairy incident' as he calls it). Just as I am about to step out of the room and hold in, turning around. "We won't watch movies today." I tell him and his face lightens again. "But I want to do some shopping!" I add. He shakes his huge head. "We were told to stay at the base with you while the others are on their mission."

"But I need to get some new food for me. We run out of toast and I won't consume energon!" I respond stubbornly. He patterns me and checks on our kitchen inventory. "You're right. I am gonna go talk to Bumblebee and then tell you when we start do your shopping." He leaves the room and I follow him. "I want to hear that conversation!" I say and reach out my hands gesturing him to carry me. He lets out some heavy metallic sigh and picks me up. "I know you're pod but sometimes you're so annoying!" he says giving me a grimly little smile. I grin back at him. "Same to you!" He enters the rec room where Bee is sitting. "She doesn't want to watch a movie today. But she needs to do some shopping since she ran out of toast. What are we supposed to do?" I get myself into their conversation. "Look it's easy. Transform, bring me to city and let me buy some toast. After that we'll return."

Both seem unsure. "I guess it's okay when both of us are guarding her. On the other hand someone needs to stay here and watch the base" Bee reflects. I sigh. "Jeez guys. This isn't difficult. 'Hide takes me there and Bee stays here. We'll be back in only an hour. If not in less time. Plus, I need food since I am _not_ gonna consume your energon!" I repeat. Then they finally give in. "Okay. Since it is for the benefit of feeding you I am sure this is fine with Optimus. I'll go and take her there." Ironhide says and sets me down then transforms. "Wow. Finally." Before they have a chance to respond I climb inside of Ironhide and wave at Bee.

We leave the base not talking at all. I lean back and watch the landscape pass by. "Have you any idea when they come back?" I ask out of the blue. "Nope. Not the slightest. Sorry!" he gives back. "I thought so. Don't worry. We three are actually having fun, aren't we?" I tease him. He seems to overthink that. "I guess we are." I nod and grin as we finally reach the first buildings. Eventually we arrive at a shop but Ironhide stops me before I can get out. "Listen. You are only buying something to eat. No clothes, nothing else. Just the food. Got it?" "Yeah, sure." I stick out my tongue and then go get the toast and some apples.

If I was with Bee, I'd at least try to sneak away but since I'm with Ironhide I'll be better off with doing as he tells me to. "That was quick!" he tells me sounding quite surprised when I come back. Apparently he really thought of me sneaking away. Damn it. Am I so predictable? I decide not to react to his astonishment but to keep up a good mood. "Call me the shopping master!" I answer, hitting his steering wheel playfully. "Yeah… I think I won't!"

The conversation keeps on going like this and soon we are back at home. Hide transforms and asks loudly: "Anything interesting happened Bumblebee?" I hear him answering "No not at all!" and then head to my room not paying attention to them any longer. I am bored again so I start to sing all for myself quietly. I know they can hear me for sure but I don't really care by now. My singing is not that bad at all – and besides they don't have to listen to me! My thoughts drift away and I begin to wonder if Mom, Dad and the bots already found what they are looking for. I hope the situation won't escalate… Pictures arise in my mind and I keep on daydreaming until it is getting dark outside.

The lazy girl I am I decide just to stay in my bed and not to change clothes. A little later I curl myself into a ball and fall asleep. My dream is not very detailed this time (which is pretty unusual) that I can't remember every single picture I am seeing as I get up again. I wake up completely confused in that night, turning around plenty of times having no chance to actually rest for a while. When it's dawning I actually fall asleep.

* * *

**Well as I already said, this chapter was a bit short compared to the others... and Haley watched Disney with two of the bots :o ;p Apparently I was in a weird mood when writing this, still I think Bee's and Hide's reactions were somewhat funny ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there you guys ^^ Here comes chapter four which is a little longer than the previous was but it also will be a lot more... depressive. You'll know what I mean when reading this. Anyways, I hope you'll still enjoy reading ;) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Losses

I awake at 4:43 pm. Each bone and muscle in body seems to hurt and I almost feel numb. I keep laying there for a while because I think I can't walk by now and stare at the ceiling counting the small lights which are up there and thinking about what I could do today to not get as bored and restless as yesterday. I consider asking both the bots to watch movies with me again (maybe this time something more soppy – would be interesting to see their reactions, wouldn't it?) as a loud rumble makes me jump out of my bed instantly.

I hear loud voices filling the base and become scared. Are those voices coming only from Bee and 'Hide? I doubt that. Maybe someone broke in, trying to steal some of their technology or stuff… or even worse – it could be a decepticons attack! I stand there for a while, frozen in shock. What am I supposed to do? I can hear the voices going on and now understand that they are talking in a different language. Cybertronian. 'So it must be decepticons!', I think quietly then reminding myself that it also could be some of the autobots which are returning earlier. I come to the decision that I at least could check on it myself.

I won't find out what is going on by staying here, will I? Carefully I open my door and find the floor empty. The voices are now coming from one of the rooms. I hear someone whining and by that sound I know it's coming from Bee. Maybe he and 'Hide are getting attacked? But why can't I hear any fighting? My mind is restless and I decide to finally have a look on what is going on. I follow the voices source and then stand in front of the autobots computer room.

The door is left ajar and I have a short look around the corner. I let out a short sigh with relief: Those aren't decepticons for sure. But then I hold in. There must be some other reason that makes all of them look so sad. I sneak in and try not to attract their attention. The bots which returned are Sideswipe and Ratchet. And their metallic faces are filled with sorrow as well as Ironhide's and Bumblebee's. By now I think that someone terribly must have happened and tap at Bee's leg.

He almost seems appalled by my touch then reaches down when noticing me and gently lifts me up. "Hi Ratch! Hi Sides! What's going on in here?!" I ask not quite sure if I even want an answer to my question. Their sad expressions immediately make me wish I'd never asked. They both don't seem to know what to tell me and keep being quiet looking down at me with their sad optics. "Where are the others? Where are mom and dad?" My heart races and I feel my hand and feet getting cold. I remind myself to keep on breathing while I wait for anyone to respond me. But when they don't I wait ten more seconds then burst out: "Won't you guys tell me now please?"

Ratchet makes a sound quite similar to a human clearing his throat. "What?" I ask now, trying to force him to respond with my urgent tone. "Haley… something happened when we were on our mission." I nod, waiting for more to come. He takes a deep breathe which makes him look so human and so vulnerable that I'd like to hug him but I know I can't do this right now. "We were checking on our other bases on earth." More bases? Does that mean there are more autobots on earth then I know?

I suppress the questions coming up in my mind and keep listening. "It was a trap. Optimus and your parents and other autobots… they ran right in their firing line." I hear the words coming from his mouth but I don't get them. I feel as if my body was padded with cotton and barely can hear Bee's whining through the swooshing in my ears. I don't even get that I fall to my knees. My body's reaction comes way earlier then my minds. "So… where are they now?" I ask, hearing my voice crack. He gives me a despaired look. "We didn't see any of them anymore. For days Plus, I got no signs of life on my scanners. Which means they are…"

My heart stops beating for two or three seconds then races in my chest filling my body with adrenaline due to the fact that I am about to have a break down. "They are not!" I cut him off, feeling my eyes filling with tears. I wipe them, getting mad at them and me and at the others for not showing themselves. A sound sounding like a hysterical shriek fills my eyes. I don't notice it comes from me. "They are not dead! It can't be! We must go back and find them… they need us!" I barely can understand myself with all my sobbing and Bee's soft whining. No one of them shows any reaction.

"GUYS WE MUST GO BACK!" I yell at them letting my tears stream over my face. Sideswipe appears as someone who gets physically tortured. "We looked for them for over three days. There was nothing more left than dust. This is what the decepticon weapons do to bodies… human and autobot ones." I shake my head. "No! NO! We MUST go back and find them!" I won't believe them no matter what. That is just too much. My parents and almost all of my friends… my pod…

I sit down bearing my face in my hands and finally cry freely. Bumblebee strokes my hair with one finger gently while weeping quietly. I can't see or hear the other two. Just then my cellphone rings. I hang up not even checking on the number. It rings again and again until I finally answer. "H-hello?" My voice sounds horrible and I clear my throat. "Haley? It's Annabelle. I just heard from my father…" she sounds as if she's been crying, too. "Will came back?" I ask sniffling a little. "Y-yeah. We all are so sorry, Haley! If there is anything I can do…" Though it may seems very strange I can't help myself but smile a little. At least Will made it back home to his family. "Not at the moment, thanks. I guess I just gotta get that in my mind…" I think about that a minute. "You still there?" she asks.

I look at the four bots making my decision. "Yah I am. Can we meet in town in about ten minutes? I need someone to talk to…" The four of them look at me, Bee somehow hurt by my words and the other three surprised. "Of course. Meet me at capitol hill, okay?" she responds. "Kay. Bee will take me." I give back not even asking the bot for him to take me. He will or I'll walk and they all know that they won't hold me back this time. "See ya then." I say hanging up. 'I didn't mean to hurt ya Bee, sorry if I did. You know I love you and all the others as well but sometimes you need a girl to talk to!" I explain to them, addressing Bumblebee in first place.

Eventually he nods giving me a weak smile. "Thanks. Will you please take me? It won't be long." He nods again, sets me down and transforms. The movements of the transformation that once used to look ever so gentle are now somehow angled and extremely mechanical. I get inside and wave at the other three when Bee drives off full speed. The heavy sadness and despair is now redeemed by numbness. I stare out of the window not really noticing where we are or how it looks like outside. Bumblebee and I both keep staying quiet for the whole drive – something which never happened before ever.

But I guess there's a first time for everything in life. At Capitol Hill I automatically get out and then anyhow manage to find a free bank sitting there and waiting for Annie to come. Annie. That's how her father and mother call her most of the time. I stare at the capitol without seeing it when someone touches my shoulder. "Hi." Is the only word which is spoken. Since she is older than me and we know each other congenitally (did I already tell you guys she knows Ironhide very well as well as the other bots?) she sometimes was like the older sister I never had. That's what she is now. And I know that I don't have to tell her.

We don't talk at all but just sit on the bench leaning to each other's shoulder and staring at the huge white building and sometimes at pigeons and other, smaller birds flying up to the sky. Time and people are passing by but neither of us seem to notice that. It is already getting dark when I come from my silent little world back to the cruel real one. I feel as though I have left my safe shelter and now am standing here vulnerably, ready to get driven away by pain again. I blink once, twice, thrice remembering that Bee is still waiting for me.

Just as I stand up Annie does, too. We smile at each other and I notice that, even if she's trying to hide it, her smile doesn't reach her eyes. I guess mine neither. We hug for about a minute which gives me a hint of joy before we let go again. She then tells me: "If there is anything more I can do, call me. No matter at what time. I'll be there. Promised!" I nod, not trusting my voice. I remember that I'd never had the chance to say farewell to any of them and I threaten to break down again. With all strength I pull myself back in reality, noticing that Annabelle is not standing beside me anymore. I look around and then see her five meters forward and about to cross the street. She turns around a last time and waves while going on.

She doesn't see the car. But I do. And then I find myself running as fast as I never ran before, just one thought in my mind: 'No more! Not Annabelle! This won't happen!' I know perfectly clear that I couldn't stand another loss. 'No one of my loved ones shall die anymore!', I think and the world seems to stand still for a while as I reach her and push her out of the way.

We both go flying and then land hart on the asphalt. I hear the car's brakes shrieking loudly and it hurts my eyes. For about ten seconds I can't see a thing, having only one thought in my mind: 'Please don't let her be dead, it would be my fault!' I hear someone shrieking high pitched and then open my eyes and find myself laying on my back, turning my head around in search of Annie. She is up on her feet again and already running towards me. People are screaming and running around, circling the both of us.

"Annie are you okay? Are you okay?" I ask her as she kneels down at my side. I don't really feel like standing up but only decide to stay on the ground. She sobs of some reason I don't get at the moment. As I can see she has no wounds at all and I sigh with relief. Well maybe it is just the shock which makes her cry. "What were you thinking? Oh my goodness you're bleeding Haley!" she screeches and looks down on me with huge eyes and pale as a sheet. I don't know what she means but whatever, I saved her. Some woman next to my head yells: "Someone get the ambulance quickly!" as Annabelle has already grabbed her phone shrieking into it and another voice asks me: "Are you feeling your legs girl?" I look at the crowd, completely astonished.

"What is it? Is someone hurt? Did the car hit someone? I didn't see any other person otherwise I'd have pushed them out of the way, too" I say then worriedly checking on Annabelle once more. Maybe I oversaw injuries? She is crying loudly letting her tears fall down on me and strokes my head. But I really can't figure out why.

Then I notice my mouth filling with something tasting really bad, all warm and kinda metallic. As I try to talk again it streams out of my mouth soaking into my hair and Shirt and making people scream hysterically again. I see black spots dancing in front of my eyes. "Why all the panic? It's too noisy!" I say, spitting out more unknown warm liquid. Some of it lands on Annie's face and I see the red spots twirling around in her face which is moving now as well. I start to blend out the noises just keep on staring up to Annabelle's moving face with red spots in it. 'Blood. I am bleeding.' I think very slowly. My brain somehow didn't get the point but now it does.

The car must have hit me instead of her and that's why all the people are making such a fuss around here. But well, that's okay I guess. At least I could save someone I love. If not my parents, then at least my almost sister. The suddenly night turns grey and cold now, almost as if someone had stolen all the colors out of the world. That doesn't feel good anymore. It starts hurting. My whole body is shaking causing piercing pain to roll over me in waves. And I can barely breathe without making disgusting rattling sounds, filling my mouth with more blood which I spit on the asphalt trying not to befoul Annabelle's clothes anymore. Besides I am getting tired and exhausted.

The only thing I want to do now is to sleep a deep and dreamless sleep which stops the pain. At that point I really can't feel my legs or arms anymore as the unknown just asked me and then I finally feel myself drifting away slowly while staring up to Annie smiling sleepy. That's when someone pushes his way through the crowd getting to the two of us. "Let me through! Let me get to them! I am a medic! Let me through!" a voice yells and people make room.

Then two men storm out of the crowd. They kneel down next to Annabelle and me and carefully lifting me up with a barrow carrying me into some yellow ambulance vehicle I used to know. I don't know one of the men but I barely recognize Will on one side of the barrow and try to wave at him but all I can see are the stars now. Colors must have come back because there are red and blue and yellow and green ones, dancing around, pulling me deeper into a comforting numb state of sleep. I feel like I am floating and rise into the comforting weightlessness. Everything seems to shrink and pass away until I finally slide into a complete calm darkness.

But something pulls me back and I try to fight it. I want to stay in that calmness forever. The strange power forces me to get down again a bit and I barely can hear someone shrieking from far away and then someone yelling: "Get away from the table!" I see blending light right before my eyes and feel how my body makes a very strange move although I had no attempt to do so. This happens once or twice again, finally pulling me away forcefully from the beautiful stars and darkness and back to the surface. I take a deep breath and open my eyes again. I didn't notice I'd close them. But where am I? I wish for the darkness to return since this world is not comfortable anymore.

It hurts as hell to breathe and my whole body feels as being crushed by something. I stare to a blending white ceiling not knowing where I am and what just happened as I hear someone on my left say: "Okay she's back. Bumblebee, go and get me this saline solution for her infusion. And the blood donations for the other – I got some from the hospital with her blood type. Don't forget to bring the pain killers also… Quickly, she lost so much blood by hitting that slaggin' car that she'll bleed out soon!"

I hear giant feet running around and I hear some female voice crying but still can only make out that ceiling. "It's so white!" I hear myself whispering then coughing up more blood by saying this. "Oh goodness she's gonna die again Dad!" the girl's voice yells and someone answers her but I'm not any longer listening to them. Again? What does she mean by this? What strange people are around me? I am confused as suddenly someone huge bents over me. "Haley if you hear me listen carefully!"

I try to focus, see a giant yellow metallic face and then finally make out Ratchet. When he sees that I caught his gaze, he smiles a little and goes on: "Listen you lost a lot of blood. This is not that bad and I will heal you but you need to stop speaking. Try to breathe very calmly by now okay?" I nod slightly and he gets out of my view field again. Next to me I can figure out another autobot… it's Ironhide, holding two persons, a man hugging a girl tightly, close to his chest plate. As my eyes meet his optics he smiles and gently nudges them and they turn around to see me. "You o-okay Hales? Don't d-do this EVER again!" the girl who I now recognize as Annie screams down at me while tears streaming over her face uncontrollably.

I raise an eyebrow giving her a look that says: 'What should I've done else in your mind? Letting you die?' I feel someone sticking needles in both of my arms and then the pain gets washed away and the numbness returns. "Thank you!" I whisper very quietly closing my eyes again. "Welcome young one!" I hear the answer which makes me smile a little. But then I think of something and try to fight the painkillers which want me to sleep. I hardly can find my mouth again but I need to say this.

"Where's Bee? Someone needs to get him. Don't wanna be alone!" I mumble, barely understanding myself. Well anyhow he does. "I am right here and I won't move until you open your eyes the next time. Promised!" He responds making me feel happy. "I love you guys!" I tell them then drift away into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, two chapters at one day :D Not bad for my little freetime. Anyways, this chapter is my favorite one (so far) and I hope you guys will like it, too!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Happily ever after

Two weeks passed by since my, um, little accident. I am still in the med bay because my ribs don't heal quickly. That sucks! Plus, I still have those stupid needles in my arm and I really don't like that too much. In fact, it only makes me feel more depressed than I'd already do. Since that accident I haven't slept a night without waking up shivering, yelling at my parents and the 'bots, trying to tell them to run faster. And if I am awake I mostly feel nothing but the pain caused by their loss.

Ratchet is clueless, something that happens rather rarely. He even tried to sedate me for a peaceful sleep – useless. The only bright spots are the daily visits from Will, Sarah and Annie. And the fact that I sometimes am allowed to "go on a walk" with them ( I am sitting in a wheelchair Will earlier brought to the base and Sarah and Annie are moving my infusion stands while Will is moving me. Heh. Nice walk, huh?). Today I woke up early and since then kept waiting for them, laying quietly on the berth not wanting to wake up Ratch since he recharged really rarely, too, the past two weeks.

I hope for the Lennox family to arrive soon because I really need to get out of here again. I mean, this room is all clean and medical and stuff – horrifying! As I stare up on the white, clean ceiling, my thoughts start drifting away. I wonder what my mother would have done if she'd seen me like this. Or my dad. Or the other guys. I feel my eyes getting wet and shake my head. 'Don't cry. Be strong. You're not a child anymore!' I keep telling myself, even though I don't say the words out loud. I'm sure Ratchet would insist on another checkup if he'd hear me talking to myself. Anyways, I also am pretty sure they all wouldn't want me to grieve for them but to try to move on and live my life…

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" A familiar voice interrupts my cheerless thoughts and Ratchet moves his way to the berth. "Good. You should go back and recharge. You didn't rest much the last weeks, I'm sure that this isn't good, even for you guys!" I try to grin but I'm sure it looks awkward. "Haley. It is _you _who'd need the rest, not me. I'm fine. But why the strange face? Is anything wrong?" Uh-oh. Pity. The last thing I need now. "No! Why?" I hear my voice cracking but keep on grinning my stupid grin. He raises an optic ridge. "Are you sure? You seem to be a little… troubled. Haley, you can tell me!"

And that, my friends, is the keyword for me to break into tears like I was six and not sixteen. Hell, I think I've never cried that much in the past years! Hello embarrassment, old friend, long time no see! He sighs and kneels down to have optic- eye contact with me. And since my last bit of self-control is gone, he doesn't need to ask twice if something's wrong. "They should be here, Ratch! They all! It's just not fair! If someone should have died, then the decepticons! They always say the good ones win! Why not this time?" I burst out.

"I know, young one. We all didn't see that coming. It sure is a terrible loss to all of us, mostly to you because of your parents." I shake my head. "Not only because of them, or of the loss itself. I mean, I'd never thought that someone could really harm any of us! You guys are like giant robotic super heroes! Besides, no one I knew ever died. But when it happens, then almost everyone I love does. That sucks!" He nods, a sad expression in his optics that makes him look older than ever. But before he can answer me, he turns around. "Good morning you three." He greets someone I can't see from the berth, so it must be the Lennox family.

Ratchet lifts them up and they stare at me in sadness or in shock. Great. Now they've seen me like this, too. Embarrassing! I wipe my face but well, now it doesn't matter anymore. Annie, smart as always, doesn't need to ask what's wrong with me but immediately asks:" Can we take her for a walk? I think Hales could get use of some fresh air today!" I nod and Ratchet grumbles: "Fine. But if she's too strained, bring her back immediately!" He looks down at poor Will, giving him a stern look. "I mean it, William!"

Annie affirms for her dad and then they take me out of the base, covered in two warm blankets and still with those terrible infusions in my arms. We don't talk but only walk (or roll, in my way). Eventually, Will stops moving the wheelchair and the three of them only sit down, Sarah and Will leaning on the sides of the wheelchair and Annie in front of me is leaning on my legs. We all follow our own thoughts until I finally speak up. This question has been on my mind for a couple of days.

"How does it feel to fight a battle against the decepticons?" Will looks up, his face shows that my sudden question surprised him. "It is… well…", he hesitates a moment, "I won't lie to you. The feeling is terrible. You feel as if you could do nothing besides trying to save your comrades, shoot at the con's optics or run when there's no other option left. To fight against decepticons is like nothing I ever experienced before. They are a lot stronger than human enemies, have highly advanced technology and weapons…" I slowly nod, thoughts drifting away again. We fall silence but I start to play with Annie's blonde ponytail which was lying on my knees. "When I was dead for that short time, I _saw_ none of them. Isn't that weird? I mean, when Dad died back there in Egypt, he saw the Primes and they were dead…"

I leave the sentence unfinished, too scared I could do something stupid like crying when I speak on. Sarah looks at me with soft eyes. "Sweetheart, don't you think it is better this way? What could have you done anyways if you'd seen them?" I think about that, too. But I don't find an answer. We keep sitting here until I finally get bored and depressed. I stare down at my arms. Stupid needles. I don't want them to stick in my skin anymore! Where's the point? Painkillers? I wouldn't feel pain but nothing but that sucking numbness. Besides, I wanted to do this since days!

And before someone can stop me, I pull them out, throwing them on the ground to make sure they are dirty enough so Will won't try and stick them in my skin again. "Much better!" I sigh, somewhat relieved. For the first time of the past two weeks I feel a real smile on my lips. The other three don't seem too pleased. "What have you done? Ratchet will kill me!" Will groans and picks the needles up from the ground. "Oh, no. He won't, after all I pulled them out. Don't worry!" I answer somewhat happily and he eyes me skeptically. "Why's that change of mood?" I shrug. "Well that stupid med bay thingy keeps reminding me of what I've lost. It makes me depressed.I mean, it's not Ratchet's fault, it's no one's fault… but I just need to get out of there quickly _befor_e I go crazy."

Annie nods understandingly and Sarah just seems to be happy due to the fact that I'm in a better mood now, but Will looks like he is seriously worried. "He STILL will kill me… I know that! Why didn't you wait with that until we brought you back?" Hah! The brave Major is actually whining! I gotta savor that! I shrug again, trying to look as innocently as I can. "Dunno. I just, ya know, felt like it." Annabelle grins up to her dad cheekily. "Aw, come on daddy, be a man not a wimp! Skids and Mudflap would call you a pussy!" He raises an eyebrow but doesn't answer that. "Alright. Let's get her back inside… I am ready for my doom!"

Annie, Sarah and I laugh at his face all the way back and, for a short moment, it feels as if I finally could move on. Eventually, Will starts to laugh, too, and seems to enjoy the happiness as well as we do. Well, at least until the moment we enter the med bay. Ratchet, after opticing my arms, races to my side, making Will to squeak high pitched and hide behind his wife. "Lennox! This infusions are important for her system, keeping them stable! I thought you would be more careful with her!" He rants and simply looks over Sarah's head down at poor Will. "Hey Ratch, it was my fault. I ripped them out because I felt like I didn't need them anymore…" I give him my best "I-didn't-know-better-because-I'm-just-a-teenager"-look. Now his glare meets me.

"What did you think? This is serious, Haley, serious!" I raise my hands. "I know that I'm not in the best condition but I really don't feel any pain and besides I am really sick of needles sticking in me. Can't we try to let them out? Please?" He glares down at me and grumbles. "Well… we will see how you manage the pain when it returns fully. And it will return AND it will hurt, after all it were your spine and ribs that were injured. Remember, the medicines only suppressed the pain…" I nod. "I know, but I really think I can handle it now." Ratchet growls. "Fine." He gives Will a last furious look, then raises me up to the berth again.

"Thanks!" I chirp happily. He just grumbles something incomprehensibly and walks away. "Um… well Haley, we gotta go for now but we'll come back this afternoon, okay?" Annie calls from the ground (Ratchet was too pissed to get them up, hehe). "Okay, see you then!" I shout back. Now, my excitement flouts away as quickly as it came. Alone. I've already hated to be alone when the others still were around but now, it is 10 times worse! Plus, I can feel the pain returning. It is not as bad as I thought I'd be but with my luck, I'll need those freaking needles again…

Eventually I doze off until some annoying noise wakes me up again. Well… after all the pain didn't get worse – at least one good thing happens to me. But that noise lasts on. "Ratch? Bee? Anyone?" I call, trying to sit up. "Will you stay down? I accepted to let out the infusions but I won't…" I lie down again, cutting him off. "Okay, okay I got it. But listen!" He falls quiet for less than a second, then becomes suspicious. "Strange… Teletran-1 is obviously sensing some signal… I will be back and you… DO NOT sit up, girl!" He leaves the room and I lie there curiously. I wonder what Teletran sensed…

Suddenly, I hear Ratchet shouting something, followed by giant footsteps hurrying to him. "Hey, what is going on?" I exclaim. No answer. How I hate it to be ignored. "GUYS! I am talking to you!" Still no answer. When I am about to sit up and go and have a look myself, I hear two autobots driving off full speed. Ratchet comes back. "Lie DOWN!" he barks and I do as he wishes. "Seriously do you want to be bound to the wheelchair forever?" I shake my head, then hurry asking him: "What did Teletran-1 sense?" His expression becomes softer and somewhat hopefully. "A signal from where the trap was. It was pretty weak but still it was there. Ironhide and Bumblebee are out to pursue it back."

My jaw drops. "Bee? Why didn't you go or Sideswipe?" Said mech sticks his head inside of the med bay. "I didn't want to, so Bumblebee went for me. And after all, Ratch can't leave you alone here, huh?" I don't respond to his teasing but look at him. "Why didn't you want to go? Was it that bad?" His faceplates change from cheeky to sad. "Kinda." "What's wrong?" Sides and Ratchet change a look. Then Sides comes in and sits on the end of my berth. "Did you know that I am a twin?" I stare at him.

"You? But where is your twin and… oh!" Now I get it and horror spreads over my face before I can control my features. He simply nods. "Sunstreaker, that's his name, was stationed at one of the other bases. He ran into the decepticon fireline, too. I hope that some of us may have survived this fight, but I still don't want to go back there… just to detect that he didn't make it." He looks really sad now and regardless of Ratchet's protesting I crawl over to his servo and sit next to him. "I am really sorry, Sides! I hope he made it!" I say quietly, patting one of his fingers. He smiles down on me. "Thanks. I hope Sam an' Mika made it!" I nod, thoughts drifting away again.

"Don't we hope they all made it? But that would just be too unreal…" Ratchet gently picks me up and places his other servo on Sideswipes' shoulder. "Don't you two think about that too much! You should rest for now, both of you. We will see if someone made it and who made it. Sides nods. "'Kay, Ratch the Hatch! See ya tomorrow!" When he arrives at the door, he turns around again. "Oh, and thanks! I mean it!" Then, he leaves. Ratchet, after watching Sideswipe leaving half annoyed and half amused, lies me down again. "No more crawling or sitting except when I tell you to, okay?" "Got it!"

"Do you need anything?" I shake my head. "No thanks… I think sleep is the only thing that can help me now. Good night and… um… recharge well?" He nods. "You, too!" He goes into his office and the light turns off. I close my eyes and try to sleep but only end up moving from left to right, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest and back. I begin to wonder how Sunstreaker was like and all the other mechs that were stationed on the now destroyed base. And I really wonder why Optimus, after letting the Chevy twins stay together, decided to separate those two…

"Hey, Haley! Wake up already. Come on girl!" I open my eyes and blink furiously up to the bot that dared to wake me. Sideswipe seems really excited and that makes me sit up. "What the-?!" I start but he interrupts me, speaking really quickly: "They are coming! They are coming back and they found survivors!"

I straighten, ignoring the piercing pain that crawls through my body and ask: "What? Who? How many?" Even though my words are quite incoherent, he understands. His facial features fall a bit. "Um… after all, the signal from Bumblebee was too weak to receive it fully, but still…" He seems a little lost but I am running on adrenaline, I feel the urge to do something. I crawl over to the other side of the berth, then carefully slide down to the ground. "What are you doing?" Sides optices me suspiciously. "I need to see them! I want to know what's going on!" I explain my racing thoughts and look up to him expectant.

He raises an optic ridge. "What?" "I can't walk!" He facepalms. "Really?" is his sarcastically answer. "Yup, really. And I don't see any wheelchair." He doesn't get it. "So?!" Now I am the one to facepalm. "Well, transform already so I can hop in and we can drive towards them. By now, his features are shocked. "What?" I glare at him. "Oh come on I won't mess up your interior…" He shakes his head, still appalled. "That's not what I mean but… what about the Hatchet? He'll so offline me when taking you away!" I sigh. "Jeez Sides. First Will, then you… Be a man, I mean a mech already!" "Wha- hey! I am not afraid!" To prove me, he transforms and lets his door swing open for me to climb in.

I grin and when I'm belted, he races off. I hope Ratchets vehicle form is not as fast as Sides but I doubt that. Still, I soon can see him chasing us, sirens howling. Sideswipe sighs annoyed and speeds up, he's so fast by now that gravitation presses me into his seat. "What's the matter?" I ask. "He wants us to returns. But I won't miss them!" I clearly can hear his anger and pat his steering wheel even though I myself am horribly nervous and anxious. "Everything's gonna be alright, don't worry about him." While he races along the street, I watch Ratchet following us, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. I hope punishment won't be too bad…

"Okay one more mile and we'll meet them. And there are plenty!" He seems excited again and speeds up one more time, then finally catching their sight. All tension is leaving my body by now: On top of the many vehicles I can see Optimus and suddenly feel somewhat relieved. He made it. At least the bots will have their great leader with them. I don't dare to waste thoughts about my parents since they were so much more fragile than the autobots…

Bee and Ironhide are on Optimus' right and left while plenty of other cars are following them, so many that I can't count them and I fight back the laughers and tears of excitement when suddenly Sides turns around sharply and speeds off in the other direction and I feel kind of strained again. "Um, what are you doing?" He doesn't answer but keeps on driving the whole way back to the base, not exactly helping me to calm down. "Yeah, that was weird. You know that, right?!" His door pops open. "Would you mind to exit?" His voice sounds somewhat hoarse. 'Uh oh. Sunstreaker isn't any of them' I say quietly to myself and hurry to get out of his interior.

By the time I sit on the floor he already transformed and storms off the hangar. 'Poor guy' I think but at the same time almost dislocate my neck by watching all of them arrive. One. Two. Three… I hold my breath. I can see _fifteen_ autobots driving towards the hangar, including Skids, Mudflap, Jazz, Bee, Hide, Ratchet and Optimus. But who are the other ones? Part of my question is answered when one of the strangers transforms and…

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY!" Sideswipe yells and races towards the other yellow mech besides Bee. Heh. So his twin made it! I grin at the sight of the two of them hugging each other tightly before letting go and looking around in embarrassment. "Good to see ya again, bro!" Sunstreaker finally states which causes the most of them to laugh. "HALEY!" I slowly turn and see my parents running to me. Jeez, I almost forgot about them!

"Oh my god guys!" I screech, stand up and stumble towards them when my dad reaches me and lifts me up, almost breaking my ribs again but I couldn't care less at the moment. Finally, everything's alright again. My mother clings herself to us and for a moment we just stand there, laughing and crying until Ratchet harrumphs. "Um, well Sam, Mikaela, it sure is good to see you two again but I really think that Haley needs a bit rest by now…" "Shut it!" I mumble into my dad's shoulder but still sit down again to catch my breath when he releases me. "So… you guys are fine? Anyone hurt? Anyone dead?"

I address the autobot leader himself and Optimus comes near a gentle smile filling his face plates. "No, young one. We all are just fine, especially now since we all are together again, after so many years." He gently lifts me up, turning around to face the strangers. "Haley, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of our pod!"

* * *

**Aww :3 Happy End ^^ Do you wonder who the other bots are that are now living at the base? Then don't miss the next chapter ;p :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wohoo! Finally you get to know who the new autobots are. I hope you will like my choice ;) Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Introductions and Project Wheelchair

I look around, watching the other bots come near carefully. They just seem to be as curious about me as I am about them. Optimus turn to the blue bot on the left. "This one is targetmaster Blurr." Said mech races forward with such an enormous speed that I hardly can see him moving until he stops right in front of me.

"HithereHaleyWitwicky, nicetomeetyou!" I can feel my right eye beginning to twitch as I try to figure out what just _happened._ "Damn it, you talk fast!" I state the obvious and he nods. "YupandIliketotalkbutIreallyt hinkIshouldn'tstartaboutthatrightnowbecau setheotherswant togetintroducedtoyouand –" Jazz steps forward. "Blurr, man, one word. Relax!" Blurr shuts his vocal processor and turns around, confused.

"IamrelaxedwhydoyouthinkIamno trelaxed?" Optimus interferes before Jazz can even figure out what Blurr answered him: "That should be enough." Blurr nods once again and backs a little off so that I can see the other autobots. "Well, as you can hear, Blurr is very fast talking all the time.", why do I belief to hear him sigh a little, "but he also is one of the fastest autobots, if not the fastest. The femme next to him is called Chromia and –" I interrupt him, eyes wide open.

"Femme? You mean she is a girl?" Chromia comes towards us. "I hope so!" she simply states. "Awesome!" I give back, trying to view her very accurately. And in fact, I really can see differences to the male bots. Not only that she is smaller but her whole body shade is… _curved._ And now since I noticed that, I can see that two of the other bots must be femmes themselves… or very female looking. "You, too?" I ask in their direction. "Yup. I am Arcee and she's Elita-1. We are sisters!" a rose colored femme says.

The three of them move in front of me. "So Chromia is the blue one, Arcee is the rosy one and Elita-1 is a bit darker than Arcee?" I ask in the crowd. "Affirmative!" another bot says from behind. He looks as if his vehicle mode is a police car and starts to move towards me. "Nice to meet you!" The sisters say in unison, then step back again. Optimus doesn't need to introduce this bot but only raises his servo a little higher so I am on an eyelevel (or opticlevel) with him.

"Hello Haley Witwicky. I am action master Prowl!" he tells me. I smile and say: "Hi!" and can't help but feel a bit awkward since he seems so… stiff compared to the others. I can see Sides and his twin grimace behind his back. Prowl turns around, facing them. "I would appreciate it if you two would desist on behaving like sparklings." He states coolly and steps back in the row again.

Jeez.I hope he isn't like this all the time… Optimus beckons the next mech over, another blue one even though this one is darker than Blurr. "Autobot spy Mirage!" he introduces the bot and I can't stop myself from giggling a bit. Mirage looks at me, unsure. "What's so funny?" he asks, one optic ridge raised. "Sorry, it's just that… I mean look at you! You're just as huge as the others around here and you're a _spy_? I bet you are very inconspicuously!" I laugh again but to my amazement, Mirage starts to grin himself.

"You would think…" he states, then suddenly… disappears! I look around, confused and don't mind the other bot's laughing at me. "Where'd he go?" I ask Optimus and with that words, Mirage appears out of the nowhere in front of me again, making me fall on my backside, making all of them laugh even more except for Ratchet. "Hey, her bones are still healing, give her a break!" he protests but (luckily!) is hardly heard by the others. I ignore the pain crawling up my body and stand up, facing Mirage again.

"That was so awesome!" I tell him, now grinning widely. "Well, thanks. I'm sure you now realize that I can be a good spy." "Without a doubt!" Mirage returns to the row, but before Optimus can speak up again, Sideswipe's twin moves in front of me. "My turn now, Sir!" he declares, then bends down a little. "My name's Sunstreaker but I'm sure Sides already told you about me. I think we might get along - as long as you don't touch me. No offense, but this is a new paintjob and I don't want any sweaty human hands to ruin it!" He turns around, not giving me time to respond and returns to Sideswipes who looks at me somewhat apologetic.

Wow. Now I really understand Optimus' reasons for separating the two of them… "Yeah, nice to meet ya, too! I'm sure we're gonna be best chick friends ever" I yell after him, trying to put as much sarcasm in my voice as I can. Hehe, now I am the one to score by getting the laughers! He turns around, furiously. "I'm no femme so don't call me your 'chick friend'!" "Oh I am so sorry!", I give back in my best 'I'm-so-NOT-sorry' voice, "but all this talking about your paint job really made me think you _are_ a femme."

Blurr laughs: "ShegotyaSunny. Don'tmesswiththeWitwickygirl!" "Don't call me –" Optimus harrumphs and even this little sound is silencing everyone immediately. The only bot left moves forward and says: "Hello. I am Wheeljack, mechanical engineer of the autobots. Pleasure to meet you!" I smile. "Nice to meet you, too!" Then, everyone is quiet. So, these are our new members. Chromia, Arcee and Elita-1, Blurr, Wheeljack, Sunny-Bunny ( I am so gonna call him that!), Mirage and Prowl.

Eight more bots around. I turn around to Optimus and speak out loud the first thought coming to my mind. "Where will they recharge? I mean is there enough space for all of us?" Am I dreaming or does Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots seem… embarrassed? "What's the matter?" He sighs a little. "There is enough room." I quietly count the unfilled chambers of the hangar which would be huge enough for autobots to stay in and come to the conclusion that only five rooms are left but not eight. Before I can tell them, my mother chirps up from the ground. "Haley dear, some of them are gonna share a room."

"Oh okay…" I talk before I think then my eyes grow huge. "WHO?" I blurt out, facing all of them. "Me an' Sunny!" Sideswipe states. Okay, that's just logical. After all they are twins and Skids and Mudflap are sharing a room, too. However, that still leaves at least two more bots that must share a room with someone else. Before I can ask, Hide speaks up, his face somewhat grimly yet happy. "Chromia will stay in my room and Elita-1 will stay with Optimus." According to these news, I sit down in Optimus' servo and think about it. "Are you guys like… um, I mean…"I stutter and feel my face becoming red. Chromia walks to Ironhide. "Yeah. Hide is my sparkmate and Elita is Optimus'." she confirms and grins up at the uncomfortable face of her mate.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!" I squeal high pitched and hug Optimus' thumb. By now, everyone is giving me a 'WTF?!'-look (I think Prowls optic is twitching but I'm not entirely sure…) but I just can't help it. "That's just soooo cute! You guys finally got your mates back!" Elita-1 and Chromia both burst out laughing hysterically while their mates look rather uncomfortably. I wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye. "Sorry. Sorry! I'm done acting weird." Someone snorts disbelievingly from behind and I grin up at the autobot leader. "Can you please set me down? I think Ratchet's about to kill me but he's just too polite to wait for it until we're finished here…"

"That is so true, girl!" I hear him growling from behind. Sideswipe quickly hides behind his brother. The other bots look at the scenario with amusement yet confusion. "I will come back to _that_ later!" Ratch promises threateningly in Sides' direction, then takes me from his leaders servo and brings me to his optic level. "Why. Can't. You. Just. Do. What. I. Tell. You?!" Every single word is strained from his attempt not to shout at me. "What have you done this time?" Dad asks from the ground but I don't have time for this now, I first gotta deal with the doc. "Um… sorry?" I try. Ratchet looks at me, disbelievingly and somewhat disappointed.

"Are you serious!? You got hit by a car, died, then got brought back to life; your ribs are still healing, I told you to stay in the med bay and you say _sorry_?!" Murmurs go through the rows of the autobots but are quickly predominated by a high pitched, hysterical voice. "WHAT? She got hit by a car!?" I freeze as Ratchet smiles a mean, triumphantly smile at me. Great! I glare at the doc bot then struggle against his light grip to get to my mother. "It's not as bad as you may think, mom! I was just pushing Annie outta the way and well… wasn't quick enough but I am just fine!" "You are _fine_? You are FINE?!"

My Dad grabs my mother around her waist as she now tries to climb up Ratchet to get a better look at me, much to the amusement of the bots which are now coming closer to get a better look on the weird earth creatures. "Mikaela, come on. Don't do that!" But she isn't even listening to her husband and I can see her reaching Ratchets knee plate. Man, she is strong when she's worried! "Bee, I could use some help here!" Dad gasps, legs dangling in the air, and Bee simply picks both of them up.

"Bumblebee, I swear if you don't let me see my daughter now, I will…" She doesn't even need to end her threat, Bee hurries forward and lets her get onto Ratchets servo. Traitor!

Slightly out of breath she examines me, hands on her hips and with a glare that makes me wish the ground could swallow me up. "You got hit by a car and _died_?" she shrieks. Everyone else is completely silent by now. I clear my throat. "Well, yes… _but_ I still am here, so…" "Yes and thanks to whom?" she interrupts me. Hell, if looks could kill… "Ratchet!" I respond quietly. "Yes exactly. And who is your doctor?"

"Ratchet." "And _who_ should you listen to therefore?" "Ratchet." She nods, stepping forward. "Then _please_ will you tell me why you didn't do that?" I don't know an answer that would be fitting, so I just sigh. "Sorry." "You shouldn't tell me!" I look at her, furiously. "I already told him!"

"I am still here!" "Oh come on Ratch I already apologized." Silence. I wait for anyone to say anything but even Blurr keeps his vocal processor shut. "Um… what did I do this time?" "Don't you understand that we only want the best for you? When I tell you to stay in the med bay, I do that for your own sake and not for any other reason. Do you know what could have happened on that ride with Sideswipe? Especially with that speed?" I avoid his gaze. "You will stay in the med bay as long as I tell you. You won't leave unless I gave you the permission to do so." "Okay. Fine." I sigh, still avoiding to look at him or anyone else. Ratchet turns and heads back to med bay, then he pauses for a moment.

"Sideswipe!" It is not a question nor a statement. It is a command and as Ratch walks on I can hear someone following us and hear Sunstreaker yelling: "Good luck, bro!" I get put down again and mom stays with me, carefully watching over every of my moves. I can hear Ratchet yelling at Sides but try to blend that out. I will apologize to him, later. Now there are questions in my mind that are way more urgent. "Mom? What exactly happened when we thought you all had died?" She sits down on my left, somehow exhausted now.

"What exactly happened…" she repeats quietly for herself, as though she could better remember that way. "Well, when we arrived we first introduced ourselves just like you did. Their base was slightly smaller than ours here and Sam and I had to build up a tent when the alarm went off. There was a voice repeating: "Decepticon Intruders" and I'm not quite sure if this was Teletran-1 as well… Anyways, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted to show us a way to a hiding spot when the attack began.

And then I just remember one of them picking your father and me up and racing into the below grounded cave, later it turned out that Sunstreaker was the one who saved us. Almost all of us were in this cave except for Sideswipe and Ratchet as you know and we were trapped - it took almost three weeks for them to dig us out, as you know. Then we could send a signal. Luckily we had some inventories with us otherwise I think we could have starved." I raise an eyebrow. "Wow, that's strange. Why couldn't they just locate you guys with their super advanced scan thingies?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. We lost all contact to them and no matter how hard they tried to reach them through their comlink, it was useless." "Well good thing you two had the bots with you!" I smile and rather not imagine what could have happened when the Witwicky family was living a "normal" life. Mom looks down at me, a strange mixture of curiosity and anxiety on her pretty face. "So, um will you tell me what exactly happened? I mean… you saved Annie, right? But what happened?"

I shrug, trying to make it sound as unspectacular as possible when I answer: "We met in town to have a talk about your "death", then she was about to drive home, went across the street and didn't see the car. But I did and I luckily arrived her just in time. I just didn't want to lose anyone else…" She nods, deep in thoughts. "That was very dumb, Haley. And very brave. I'm proud of you, even though I'd wish the car didn't hit any of you two." "Well I guess that wished every one of us. You know, the most stupid thing I ever had to use is that wheelchair. I am really pitying people that are bound to it – there is no fun at all with this thing. Plus, the needles were pretty bad but I got rid of them before, much to Will's disadvantage."

I tell her the story of Ratchets ranting against poor Will and we both almost fall of the berth, laughing so hard the Ratchet begins to opticing us very accurately yet a bit pissed when I begin to imitate him. "That was absolutely necessary! Major Lennox had disappointed me badly and –" Suddenly, one of the new bot's, Wheeljack, comes in and interrupts the doctors lecturing. "Sorry to interrupt you, Ratchet, but I just happened to overhear the youngling's afflictions about that object called… _wheelchair_." Ratchet raises an optic ridge.

"Yes, and what do you intend to say?" He seems as interested as I am. "Well, if she doesn't need to use it now… I just wondered if I could borrow it? I have a great idea to work with and…" Now Ratchet is the one to interrupt the other bot. "Do you intend on experimentalize with it? Because normally everything you get in your servos tends to explode after a while…" Wheeljack shakes his head, smiling. "Ratchet, I just wish to help the girl with her boredom. I don't want to change this object into a weapon." I feel how a bright smile spreads on my face.

"Yes! That would be so great, Ratchet, please let Wheeljack tune my wheelchair! That would be so awesome!" The doc looks helplessly to my mother then to me and then back to my mother. "I guess if he promises to keep in mind that this "object" must be safe enough for a ki- a teenager I mean, then it's okay?" My mom isn't entirely sure about what she says but I am confident. "I want it to move automatically and it should have a playlist with all my favorite music and…" Ratchet raises his servos. "Don't give him too many ideas, these one should be enough for him." 'Jack looks at him somewhat huffy. "You know, I don't have any intentions on blowing this girl up so don't treat me like I was some crazy scientist!"

He smiles at me then. "I think I know what the result will be like and I believe you will like it. Give me a little time, about twenty earth minutes and I'll be done with it." I feel my eyes growing bigger. "You're that fast? That's not an exaggeration to impress us fleshlings, is it?" He doesn't get the teasing tone I use and responds: "Well, on Cybertron I used to work a lot faster than that. I am only that slow because I've never seen wheelchairs before… Anyways, I'll start now." He picks up his new 'guinea pig' and leaves the med bay, leaving mom and me confused. "Is he really that fast?" I ask unbelievingly.

Ratchet tilts his head. "With inventions that are as small as wheelchairs, yes." Mom shudders. "Is he really that destructive?" Ratch looks at her, his mien somewhat appeasing yet unsure. "Wheeljack is a brilliant scientist but sometimes he tends to get too excited. I'm pretty sure that he won't be reckless with Haley's welfare…" The silence that follows his explanation is broken down by the sounds of tools working on a certain object and I suddenly get really exited – I want to have a crack at the new wheelchair so badly that I start bouncing on the berth until Ratchet tells me to remain calm. The sound of Wheeljack working behind closed doors slowly allure the bot's from wherever they were before.

"What are his intentions? He is quite roisterous in there." Prowl asks, slightly confused and annoyed as it seems. Plus, I can see his right optic twitching again… very weird. "He's tuning my wheelchair." I shout excitedly back at him, beginning to bounce again until the door finally opens. "HolyPrimuswhatisthat?" Blurr wonders. "This is what the girl wished for and a bit more." 'Jack explains proudly. All the autobots stand in front of something too small for me to see from here and I yell "Hey Bee, get me over there please!" I forget to ask Ratch for permission but he seems to be so astonished about what he sees that he isn't even trying to protest.

"What the slag is that?" Sunstreaker looks down on it with a mixture of amusement and horror. "If this thing scratches my paintjob, I swear I'll…" Bee pushes through the crowd of staring bots and I finally can see my new "vehicle" "Oh, shut up Sunny Bunny!" I interrupt his little speech and signal my best friend slash guardian to set me down. I don't consider the laughers of the bot's or Sunnys reaction over my new nickname but immediately sit down and stare in wonder.

"Oh thank you so much 'Jack, this is totally awesome! Um, but what exactly can it do? Which buttons must I press?" Which is a good question of mine because there are plenty of blinking buttons to press. The scientist kneels down. "This is the control system, you see? And this one is the flying mode button." My parents change an alarmed look. "Don't worry you two, it will only float about five feet high. Where was I… oh yes, this one is speed. It is not very fast, though, considering you humans are so fragile. Do you think you got that?" I nod, though not entirely sure. He only mentioned six buttons but there are like five more… I guess I'll just check them out.

"I think I got it. Can I try it out now? Pleeeeaaaaseeee?" At the sound of my drawn-out pleading, something strange happens: Prowl suddenly falls against Jazz who was standing behind him and now quickly catches the twitching form while Prowl repeats: "Illogical. Too long pronouncing of words." Jazz sighs. "Ah think yer have a chance ta try it out. Ratch's first gotta check on Prowler here…" Together, they carry poor Prowl to the med bay. "Always happens to him…" Arcee says to no one in particular and quickly follows them, as well as my parents, Optimus, Elita-1, Blurr, Mirage and Ironhide while both pairs of twins disappear in the rec room.

Chromia, Bee and 'Jack stay with me and carefully watch me moving around in the new wheelchair. "That's so cool. I want it to go faster!" I say, floating around Bee's knee plates. "I don't think this would be such a good idea…" "Ah come on Bee let the youngling have some fun!" Chromia interferes and I decide to like her. "Yeah, lemme have some fun!" I tease him, not any longer paying attentions to which buttons I press. Suddenly Wheeljack seems alarmed. "Not this one, Haley – oh too late."

First I don't know what he means but then the wheelchair starts to glow and suddenly races around in circles. The funny thing is: I don't mind the slightest, in fact I enjoy the ride and don't remember the last time I had so much fun. The not so funny thing is: the bots apparently don't like me having fun. And that's when they try to chase me and turn it off but for the first time in my life they can't get me. "Turn it off!" Wheeljack yells and Bee just stands there helplessly while I spin around again and again and again.

"This – is – FUUUUUUUN!" I yell back and giggle like some mad girl. I can hear the other bots come running from the med bay but all I see is their colors. A femme, I'm not sure if Elita or Arcee, shouts: "Someone stop her!" but no one actually reaches me when – "Watch out Sunstreaker!" "OUCH!" I suddenly crash into a yellow bot's leg and then go flying right into Bee's servo. Within a few seconds, all of them (besides Prowl I think but I'm not entirely sure due to the fact that my view is somewhat blurry) are convened around us, glancing down on me.

"Are you alright, young one?" I suppose it's Optimus who said that though I can't really recognize their faces while everyone's spinning around and raise a hand. "Well, apart from the fact that I really thank god or primus or whoever for all you guys living here with me I've got three words big guy. Best ride ever!"

* * *

**Yeah sixth chapter already! But now, I think I could need some of your ideas - because (for now) I ran off of fantasy :o Of course, if I'll use readers ideas in the next chapters I'll also write down from who these were ;) So please, don't be shy to comment on this chapter or to make suggestions! I'll then try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally a new chapter! This one took me quite long to write, I don't even know a reason why ^^ I hope you'll enjoy it anyways so here we go:**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Holograms and dares

"Haley Witwicky, won't you come down there instantly?!" My mother stands right under me, a mixture of anger and horror on her pretty face. I grin down on her, sheepishly. "Um, I would but I'm afraid I don't know how." I am sitting on the tubes that are installed right under the ceiling of the base, somewhat trapped now. "How did you get up there anyways?" she wonders, hands on her hips. Uh-oh… bad sign! "Well… I climbed?" She snorts disbelievingly.

"Oh really! Wow, that's a surprise now. But seriously Haley, get down. I don't want you to climb around here while Bee's not with not around you." I smile excusatory. "Like I said: I don't know how to get down again, sorry!" Even from up here I can see her rolling her eyes. "SAM!" she shouts in her famous "Sam-you-better-come-running-now-or-I'll-punch-you!"-voice and naturally my dad doesn't take long to come running. "What is it Mika – struth! Haley how'd you get up there?" I laugh nervously.

"I climbed!" I explain once again. My dad looks like he feels the urge to facepalm but nicely cuts that out. "Well, then come down already." Jeez. He can be so slow sometimes! Mom hits him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" "She can't, that's why I called you!" Man, really dad, that should have been obvious. He nods, deep in thoughts and rubs his head. "Well, what am I supposed to do now? Even if I climb up, I barely can carry her down, can I?" Our sweet little family talk is interrupted by the autobots coming back from their training.

"Oh, Bee, won't you please get Haley down again so I can kill her?" My mother asks sweetly and Bee only raises an optic ridge. "Sure." Without any further questioning he picks me up and sets me down. "Thanks…" I say quietly, hurrying to get away from mom and her killer look and to run over to Wheeljack.

"Hey 'Jack what about the new project you've been working on the last week. Ready to show it by now?" During the last week he was really secretive, always working on his newest invention and not letting anyone enter his lab (not that anyone besides me would enter it voluntarily; Wheeljack seems to enjoy blowing up stuff) or answering questions. But now he smiles down at me and responds: "If you don't mind I'd like to have an earth hour more before I'll show anybot. But I promise that I'll call you once I'm done."

"Okay. Come on Bee let's annoy the twins."

One and a half hours later I got the newly gained knowledge that Prowl doesn't like the concept of "Alice in wonderland" (again an old story I still love; in fact Prowl didn't find it logical since he glitched and got transported to Ratchet again) and that the twins (both sets) love to see Prowl glitch. And then, finally, Wheeljack calls for me.

"Bring Bumblebee with you, I'll need someone to test on!" he adds, making Bee grimace and me laugh. "Sure thing!" I exclaim and add for Bee: "Oh come on, just see it that way: While any other bots are too scared to face 'Jack's newest invention you're the only one who is brave enough. You're the hero, the others are chickens." A metallic harrumph makes me turn around and face the Lambo twins. Sunstreakers face tells me he is more than just displeased by my words. "Do you wanna tell me that I'm afraid of Wheeljack?" he asks, somewhat disbelieving and snobbish.

I keep a straight face. "Yes indeed. Just look at Bumblebee, all brave and fearless and stuff" Bee really destroys the fictive picture of him being brave when trying to sneak out and hide but a glare of mine makes him stop in his tracks. "Hey, if someone's brave then we are! Look at him he's all cowardly. But me an' Sides, we'll do it."

Hm. It appears as if I just found out Sunny Bunnies weak point: His pride. This could be very useful for me in the future. And Bumblebee, after being offended by the twins (or more by Sunstreaker; Sides appears as if he's afraid, too) is up for a challenge. After senseless arguing I interrupt and propose: "Okay you three go and see Wheeljack and afterwards you can have your challenge of finding out who is the bravest, but now cut it off!" Before any of them can say something, a slightly annoyed Jazz interferes: "Sounds goo' tah me. Now leave yah three, ah really wanna watch this show!"

I, being the nice person I always am, shoo them out and in front of Jack's laboratory where said bot is waiting impatiently. "Finally, I thought you wouldn't come anymore. And you two want to help me, too?" His smirk is just all too knowing and by now the twins have no other option than affirming. I for my share am pretty curious by now and tell them to hurry into his lab which brings me despaired looks of Bee and Sides and a glare of Sunny.

But now, there is no return for them and I'm just happy to finally get to see a bigger invention of Wheeljack's than a tuned wheelchair (btw. I now am the proud owner of this wheelchair since Will said he couldn't give this "machine of hell" back to the hospital where he got it from). Jack however closes the door and then picks up three small objects. "These are the prototypes of the very first autobot holograms!" he tells us proudly and then begins to install said prototypes to each of the three bots helmets.

"You have to connect with the machines and then activate your hologram. It will feature some of your autobot characteristics and then turn it into an illusion of a human body. Plus, I finally figured out how to make the holograms touchable; no one who doesn't know about us will be able to identify our real forms." Wow, now I am flabbergasted! Wheeljack notices my astonishment and admits very modestly: "Well, I already worked on them back at the other base but never really made them work right. Now, however I'm very sure that none of them will be hurt if they activate it." Sides and Bee change an alarmed look.

"How sure is "very sure"?" Bee asks suspecting but Jack only laughs. "Oh I haven't been so sure with the girl's wheelchair so don't you worry Bumblebee!" An embarrassing silence follows his words, but I'd rather not think about it right now. "Aw come on guys, activate them already!" I push them, getting more nervous any second. Wheeljack picks me up. "We'd rather step back a bit and you guys should better sit or lay down before activating it!"

After a last change of unsure looks, the three of them sit down and finally capitalize their holograms. And I really have to say: Wheeljack must be one of the best scientists of the world, if not of the whole universe. Because by the time Bee, Sides and Sunny go into stasis, three young men appear on the ground, looking somewhat confused. "Why is everything so huge?" One of them asks and another responds sharply: "We're human sized now, dumbaft!"

I gesticulate Wheeljack to set me down again and stare in awe. Men, those three are pretty handsome and now I really can figure out who's who: Bumblebee's holoform is about 6 feet tall, blonde with the autobots icy blue eyes and black trousers and a yellow Shirt where you clearly can recognize the autobot insignia. Sides and Sunny are slightly taller, both have dark hair but the same eyes as Bee. Plus, their clothes also are in the colors of their real forms with the autobot insignia on their Shirts.

Sunny turns around and faces his true form. "Wow, just look at my magnificent body. And now look at my new form; I still am the most handsome of us all!" I choke back laughers and begin revolving them. "Amazing, Jack, you're a genius!" I state, then quickly get excited. "The others should come and see this." Wheeljack seems doubtful.

"Later, maybe. There's only one problem remaining and that is that the holoform's energy is addicted to the bot's; by now Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee couldn't go too far away from their real forms without noticing it by an abnormal loss of power. I'll have to find a way to upgrade that, however then you can tell them all." I, still struck down by the illusions, don't really listen to what he says. I just think of all the newly gained possibilities: Bee could go to school with me or into town and no one had to worry anymore.

This is the beginning of a great time (for me, hehe) and I can't wait to let it start but then… "Okay, I think this should be enough for now! Still, to get adapted to this new technology I want you three to keep them installed and to try them out at base, will you?" They nod and I watch how they deactivate their holoforms and then get up to their full height again. "Much better!" Sunstreaker exclaims, then without any further word pulls his twins out of 'Jack's laboratory.

That's when the perfect idea for their "challenge" hits me like a train on a truck and I hastily gesture for Bee to pick me up, not caring about his confused face. "Thanks a lot for showing me this, Wheeljack. You surely are one of the most magnificent scientist of whole earth and cybertron (well I don't know that for sure though I want him to feel happy enough to not getting skeptical of me – and, as a matter of facts, I really think he is excellent)!" He seems a bit confused by my obliviously overstatement yet flattered and waves goody bye smiling, though he's already all absently again, probably thinking about possible solutions for his holograms.

"Hurry a bit, please!" I mutter and then yell: "Oi, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, will both of you please move your afts over here?" The twins who I can clearly make out at the end of the long floor are turning. "You wish, girl!" Sunstreaker shouts back but still follows his twin unwillingly back to Bee and me. "What is it?" I gesture for them to bend down; I know about the high frequency of the bot's audio receptors and I want to keep this secret from the others, especially from Optimus and Ironhide.

By now, Sides and Bee are visibly curious and Sunny, well… he's just Sunny, all annoyed again by anyone smaller than him who dares to treat him the way I do (and apparently at this base, it would be only me and Skids and Mudflap that are brave or stupid enough to do this. I suggest I am the one who's brave and the Chevy twins, well… I think you get what I mean). I grin up to them slyly and almost instantly see how Bumblebee's getting nervous.

"Spit it out!" Sunny hisses and I stick out my tongue glaring at him before whispering as quietly as I can: "I dare you…" Bee stops me in my tracks, automatically as quiet as me. "No, this won't be of any good, Haley. We all would be better off if you just forgot what you're about to say, I sense that!" I grin up widely at him, responding sweetly as I am: "But, my dear, won't you at least let me finish my sentence? You know that's not polite to interrupt a girl's random talking!"

The twins watch our little game, seemingly puzzled. "Okay, go on. He's sorry!" Sunstreaker barges in. My, this bot needs to learn some patience urgently! But this can't steal away my good mood. "Well as I was going to say, I dare you to drive me off to town, activate your holograms and then see who's the best imposter!" Silence. "You're not serious, are you?" Bumblebee really seems to be torn between anger, amusement and bewilderment.

"That is to be a challenge? That's nothing but beneath me, far beneath me!" Sunny snorts but I shake my head. "It may seem like some youngling's stuff to do but just think about it: You guys will always be able to fight, won't you? And you'll have good chances to win, all of the three of you. That's what you learned almost from the beginning of your life! But then on the other hand, there are humans, those aliens with an almost completely different behavior and culture and stuff. You all are not good in it… or maybe you are, who would know?"

I literally can _see_ them thinking about it. "But where would be the action in that? Walking around acting just like your race isn't any dangerous, is it?" Sunny says, clearly feeling superior. By now my grin becomes really slyly. "Well would it be dangerous enough for the three of you to smuggle me out without telling your leader?"

I triumphantly watch their facial features fall. "This is a bad idea, we'd really be better off forgetting it!" Bee whispers. I am sure, if he was in his holoform mode now, he'd be turning pale. Maybe he's right and this isn't such a good idea, but after all they could have (a kind of) a challenge and I'd get out of here… I'm about to give in when shockingly Sunstreaker of all the three of them speaks up: "I think we should give it a try. After all I haven't been outta this base since we arrived. Plus, ol' Wheeljack told us to use our holograms. The challenge could simply be not to be discovered by Prime or the others. I'll do it!"

Sides, though seeming very doubtful about it, then says: "Alright, I'll do it, too!" After that, two eyes and two pairs of optics are locked on Bumblebee's face. "Okay. Alright. If Prime finds out, I'll tell him that it was all your fault!" He glances half-hearted at me and I glance back half-hearted. I still can't believe I'm this lucky today and even Bee's fear can't ruin this moment.

"When does it start?" Sides asks, somewhat nervous. "Now. May the best bot win!"

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad, I really tried my best to overcome the writer's block I had for a couple of days... But for the next chapters I have gained lots of new ideas :o ^^ Thanks to anyone who reads my story, I'll try my very best to update soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys ;) I know it's been a long time since I've updated this - I had some troubles with school and writer's block - but since now are holidays I've got some time to work on and try to give you something to read. Thanks again to anyone who** **reads this, I really appreciate your (nice!) critique or tips so feel free to tell me what you think about that chapter!** **There won't be much more chapters of this fic but I'm currently working on a sequel, even though I'm not quite sure if it will be published - let's just see where this goes. I wish all of you a merry christmas! **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Meeting an old acquaintance

As we have left the base far behind us, I begin to feel as free as I haven't felt for weeks. I still can't believe I am this lucky and finally got out of there again. Especially with the three funniest of the bots – if you don't count Jazz. Through the half opened window I can feel the wind rushing by, mauling my hair.

I don't mind it this time even though I can hear Sunny complaining about my "irritating" look. Heh. If this is what angers him, I will have a walk-over with him. Another thing I can look forward to do. Bumblebee, although not wanting to look weak or anxiously is the last of the three, trying to make it look as if he's only holding back because of his fragile charge inside of him – me. Well, for myself, I don't really mind if he's fast or slow but I won't give Sunny-Bunny an excuse to mock my poor Bee.

As we're driving by, the schemes of town are getting bigger and bigger and then we've reached the first houses. I'm full of excitement by now – I really think I could explode every second. Patience never was my thing… and as it seems, neither was it Sunny's. "Hurry, I wanna test the holoforms so we can return to base again!" he grouches. "Oh, is the poor ickle Autobot afraid of the mean humans?" I tease him via comlink. "NO!" he gives back, his ridiculously girlish tone just making me smile wider.

"I just don't want any of them to touch me with their sweaty, dirty hands." I roll my eyes. "Yah, I know: Your precious paintjob. Good lord, your hilarious." "Hey, don't you –", but Sides cuts in before our little argument can escalate, "Knock it off you two, we've just arrived!" And actually, we really have. A few seconds after Bee found a parking spot I jump out of him and as no one watches or walks by, three young men appear to my side. "And what now?" One of the twins, apparently Sunstreaker, asks annoyed.

"Oh geez, don't be too happy, Sunny or your paintjob is gonna melt away." I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes once again, I think I will repeat this several times a day from now on. "Very funny." He gives back and without another word I start walking. "Well then boys, let's go shopping!" I chirp happily, at which I pronounce the word "boys" as much as I can. I hear Sunny murmuring behind me, obviously some cybertronian curse, followed by a hiss of Sides: "Speak English when we're around humans, dude!" Bee walks next to me, looking around wide eyed and somewhat impressed. "I didn't know that for you everything's so… huge." "Very intelligent, Bumblebee. Since they are much smaller than us, why would things seem the same size for them? You gotta use your processor sometimes, buddy."

Sunstreaker barges in, causing a few teenagers to give him curious looks. I turn around sharply, grab his shirt at the collar and pull him down to my eyelevel. "Hey, easy! Don't crumple my shirt, girl!" He complains but I don't listen to him. "Listen. You are human at the moment, so try and behave like one. That is to say: No cybertronian in any way you got that? Oh and do NOT insult Bee." "Yeah, I got it so let go off me already. Primu- err, Geez!" I look at him warningly, then turn to the three of them. "Okay, you can't keep your names while you're running around here. Um… Sides' now…", I take the first name with a "s" that comes to my mind, "_Samuel_, Bee's _Benjamin_ and Sunny's…", I think about it for a second, „_Sebastian_". „WHAT?!" _Sebastian_ shrieks, looking deeply insulted.

I only shrug. „Sorry mate. Couldn't think of something else. Now let's go!" And without waiting for an answer, I turn and walk on. _Benjamin_ and _Samuel_ grin widely while we continue our walk. After some time the _boys_ try out typical (well "typical" in their mind…) human behavior. It all starts with _Samuel_ and _Sebastian_ yelling: "Look at these chicks. Hot, hot chicks!" _Benjamin_ looks at me unsure but I only shake my head and facepalm. He mimics me, seeming quite confident with himself and I don't have the heart to correct him but instead shoot the twins dirty looks. Some girls start to giggle now, staring at them.

Unfortunately this only encourages them in their weird behavior, since _Samuel _asks one of them out. And believe it or not – the girl accepts. Of course, _Sebastian_ now wants a date, too – and gets one. With two girls. (Geez. I don't get how brainless some girls are…) The whole situation ends up with me and _Benjamin _being left alone in the crowd, no clue what to do now. "What the hell was that? Why would they even… I mean Sunny hates humans!" I complain. _Benjamin_ only shrugs. "What are we going to do now?" He asks. "I don't know… maybe we should go after them? I hope they won't get lost… Oh my gosh why didn't I stop them!", I start to panick.

My guardian grabs me by the shoulders before I can run after them, his face serious. "Calm down, Haley. Their comlinks are still working, I can contact them. Plus, we all still have our cybertronian sense of orientation, trust me. Wheeljack usually does a good job if he doesn't end up blowing stuff up." "You shouldn't have added the last part. But fine, I'll trust you. Wouldn't be the first time, huh?" He smiles happily. "Okay where to go now? You're the leader." I grin at that thought. "Maybe we could go to the next _Starbucks_? They've got coffee and loads of other stuff, you gotta love it."

He only nods, so we go on while I try to remember every street we pass so that we won't lose the twins by any chance – after all that would be my fault then… Although, couldn't they just turn off their holoforms and get back to normal? But then I had to get back on my own… Suddenly, Bee's holoform starts to breathe harder and I pause. "Are you alright?" "I'm not sure… It appears my energy levels are going down rapidly. I must've gone too far away from my alt mode…" Oh crap. I knew I should've listened more carefully to Wheeljack.

"Okay… Oh shit, what are we gonna do now? Can you walk back?" He tries and shakes his head, then sits on the pavement. "Um… well then just deactivate your holoform, that'll help, won't it?" He looks up, anger in his ice blue eyes. "Are you mad? I won't leave you alone, I'm your guardian." I sigh. "I know, but Bee… _Benjamin_", I quickly correct myself as some women are walking by, "I want you to go back and get the twins. I won't move a foot I promise and then the three of you can come here and get me. Please?"

I give him my best puppy eyes and he gives in. "If you move, I'm not only gonna tell Prime but also your parents that everything was your idea!" He warns me and then, when no one's nearby, his form fades away. I lean on the next building, waiting for them to come. How long will it take? Most likely twenty minutes to half an hour I guess, after all the twins gotta get rid of their "chicks" then get back to their true forms and then come and pick me up… Maybe Bee also might to need a little rest... 'Geez, Haley, what have you done now', I think, trying to be patient and calm.

And if this weren't enough trouble for one day it only gets worse: "Well, well, well. Look who's here. The little bitch." I turn around and feel my facial features freeze in shock: In front of me stands that retarded Jermaine guy and his friends. Excellent. Why must such things always happen to me? But after all, I don't deserve any better. I just need to ignore them – I won't run away any more. I keep staring straight ahead, pretending they weren't here. Unfortunately it seems as if Jermaine hates being ignored.

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you. You owe me a kiss, if not more." I glare at him. "I owe you nothing but you owe me an apology!" He laughs and his retarded friends join in. "Look who's talking. _You_ owe _me_ an apology for brushing me off – no one ever brushes me off, ya know?" He comes so close that I can feel his breathing against my cheek and I back away, pressing myself on the stone wall behind me. "If no one ever brushed you off how come you're still reliant on some strangers kiss?" I ask him sweetly, trying to sound brave or at least not scared – but fail miserably. Jermaine doesn't go into my argument but suddenly jerks foreward and presses me against the building.

His friends are checking if someone's near – unfortunately no one's. While I was with Bee I didn't think of avoiding side roads which is pretty dumb considering the fact that Bee is not here anymore. "Heh. Now you're not so brave any more, are you babe?" I suppress the tears welling up in my eyes, hissing: "I'm not your babe. Let go off me or I'll scream!" He laughs, his mouth on my cheek and I feel the urge to vomit. "Now you can pay me back." He presses his lips against mine and I struggle against his grip which seems to be useless until…

"Jermaine there are people coming!" One of the boys says, sounding quite nervous. The idiot turns his head to look at him. "I can kiss my girlfriend, can't I?" I stomp on his foot. "I am not your fucking girlfriend you asshole", I hiss and then I scream: "HELP!" I hope they hear me but when I see them going in the opposite direction my hope fades away, leaving nothing but fear. Jermaine who first let go off me now slaps me in the face and pushes me back against the wall. "You stupid little whore you will do what I tell you to do!"

By now I feel the tears running down my cheeks and I can't hide them. "Let go off me!" I say and try to get away when – "She told you to let her go!" Out of the nowhere the twin's holoforms appeared, arms crossed over their chests with an identical glare. Jermaine gives them an appraising look, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me, but this is MY girl. So get the fuck away." His buddies, even though they all are smaller than Sunny and Sides, are cracking their knuckles. And then both of the twins act so fast that I don't really realize their actions; one of them beats three of the boys in less than fifteen seconds up, the other jerks forward and pushes Jermaine to the ground. Their movements are fluent and fast, even in their holoforms they easily could win against all of them and the boys notice that.

"We're her brothers. You shouldn't mess with us or we're gonna beat the slag outta you!" Sunny hisses and I am so surprised that I just stand there and stare after them running off. At first I don't realize that they're talking to me – my whole body shakes and feels cold and numb. A part of me wonders inwardly what would have happened if they hadn't arrived in time, the other part fights these thoughts. After a while the gushing sounds in my ears vanishes and I can hear Sides saying: "… you think she's got any injuries?" Both meet my gaze and I shake my head. I won't panic now I tell myself, I will pull myself together and be strong. They won't get another reason to be worried, no one will.

I take a deep breath and smile widely at them. "I'm fine, thanks to you. You made it just in time. But hey, where's Bumblebee?" "Just around that corner, his systems are still regaining but he's much better. I think he'll make it back now." Sunny answers instantly, sounding somewhat thoughtfully. Silence. I shift from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do or to say. Apparently they're not pleased with the current situation; their eyes are everywhere but on my face and both of them are quiet and… a little pale? When the sense of guilt takes over I blurt out: "I know it's been my fault. I shouldn't have made you leave the base, I'm so sorry…"

Surprisingly both of them raise their hands and claim that it wasn't my fault and that everything's just fine. We get back to their true forms and when I enter Bee's interior all of them race away without any further word. Most of the ride we stay quiet but when we just left town I dare to ask: "So, Bee, why are you guys in such a hurry?" It takes a while for him to answer me. "Well, the three of us got just informed that Prime noticed our disappearing… and he is not pleased." Uh oh…


End file.
